Pokemon: Dusk of a Nobody
by Luxis Pyatt PotT
Summary: Well, hi, this is the first story im posting here, and first one i'm making so i hope i did'nt get your hopes up too much. In a wolrd halfway covered in Twilight darkness, near the border, a lonely male ponders his empty existence while a female Zoroark tries to break the chains that bind her there, after meeting, they discover many secrets about themselves and their world.
1. Chapter 1

In the world of Pokémon, nearly half of the world is covered in a veil of never ending twilight, all because of Souecra the demon Pokémon opposite of the god Pokémon Arceous. However four heroes managed to seal Souecra before it turned the world that of it's chaotic rule. The demon has been sealed for about 200 years, and any who entered the twilight covered world never returned, so it was feared by all, only Pokémon appear from its mist, though they don't return back in it.  
The other half of the world is a peaceful thriving place with the only exception of the borderlands in which one of them is in the region of Kurset.

In a town called Duster a young man of 18 years of age walked from school to an abandoned rusting amusement park where he and some people he knows hang out. He leaned against the wall alone since no one would talk to him, only sometimes they would say hi and walk past him. He thought that seeing them joke around and talk nonsense was entertaining, as he watched, his dark brown hair covering up to the top of his eyes. After hanging around for a while, he headed of home. Walking on the cracked sidewalk the white young man said to himself "I am ethereal, I don't exist but at the same time I do.." he sighed as he looked up at the cloudy sky, the grey clouds drifting by with the wind. He felt like he did not fit in but didn't stand out. When he got home, he instantly entered his room putting his pack on top of his bed.

In a town called Duster a young man of 18 years of age walked from school to an abandoned rusting amusement park where he and some people he knows hang out. He leaned against the wall alone since no one would talk to him, only sometimes they would say hi and walk past him. He thought that seeing them joke around and talk nonsense was entertaining, as he watched, his dark brown hair covering up to the top of his eyes. After hanging around for a while, he headed of home. Walking on the cracked sidewalk the white young man said to himself "I am ethereal, I don't exist but at the same time I do.." he sighed as he looked up at the cloudy sky, the grey clouds drifting by with the wind. He felt like he did not fit in but didn't stand out. When he got home, he instantly entered his room putting his pack on top of his bed.

On the wall of his bedside were many Pokémon drawings he made, he looked at some of them as he loved Pokémon and loved to draw them. Even though he didn't have one, he was the only one in his family who did not have a Pokémon. He sat in front of his desk to start drawing like he usually does but he felt too hollow and empty to do anything, he looked out the window beside him, it was raining hard ,as he looked at the neighborhood he said to himself "good thing I decided to come home early." He then spaced out, his brown eyes reflected on the glass, until he thought he saw a zoroark ran by there. He glued himself to the glass looking to see where it went, since zoroark are not common in that area near the borderlands. Thinking that, he passed it off thinking he was just seeing things, saying to himself "ah, there is no way a zoroark could be near here…. Zoroark.." He was a lonely person, not having any friends he could trust, he shut his heart to all, even his family. He checked the pokenews on his computer, they were giving a broadcast of some strange Pokémon bearing some weird markings on their bodies, also rumored to be from the forbidden grounds. The young man was intrigued by this as he put on his glasses to read the rest, and while reading, his brother walked in saying "Hey watcha doin bro?"

He answered looking back at his younger brother who was 16 "just looking at the pokenews, there has been some weird Pokémon with runes on them." He was a bit excited as things were so dull in his life, and now something out of the ordinary is happening. His younger brother said "That's cool, so anyways good day today? How was the girls?" He hated It when he was asked that,

he knows very well that nobody talks to him, so that annoyed him, so he looked back at the computer and said to him in a annoyed voice "Dude, you know that I'm a nobody I don't have any friends.. So stop asking that Joe."

Joe then after seeing his Mightyena walk in the room said "then I don't see why don't you capture a Pokémon, it can be your friend and I'm sure people will talk to you if you do"  
He stayed quiet for a moment then looked at Joe "I don't want t-" Joe interrupted annoyingly "it's not wrong to capture Pokémon and you are NEVER going to befriend one if you don't capture it" He sighed getting up from his chair saying "I don't care, it's my life so I can do things my way, and I think if I have to capture one then I will just stay foreveralone" Joe smiled and let out a short laugh then saying "you will see reality, and I see people talking to you in school, so what are they?" He shook his head saying "they just say hi and bye, the are just acquaintances, I don't trust any of them." He felt more depressed and now annoyed by his bro he said in a low firm voice "I'm going to train" Joe just replied with an "ok". He went to get the dumbbells. He overdid it by doing 50 pushups then lifting 15 and 25 pound weights and then struggling though 50 more pushups, when he rested, finishing his workout his body was worn out, he was exhausted as his arms hurt, saying to himself "Must get stronger to protect my friends.. When I have them..." He panted and laid sitting on the floor for a while, before getting up, his exhaustion and pain made


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Him forget and ease his loneliness. He went to the kitchen to grab a soda, thinking of the words his long haired, almost as skinny as him, younger brother said. He thought "Man, I cannot do that, I won't, simple as that." Tomorrow after school was over he was heading to the usual spot, looking at the pidoves and a few staravia loitering the streets.  
The sky was cloudy again, his bro ran up to him yelling "Dude! Dude!" He looked back to see that he already caught up to him. He uneagerly said "hey" Also seeing Joe's Mightyena following behind. Joe said "going to the usual spot?" He kept walking, answering "Yep"

They arrived at the usual spot , Joe went to talk to some of his friends ignoring Mightyena, as it sat down waiting for attention. He thought "he's like me" but paid no attention, still thinking if the Zoroark was real or just his imagination. He continued pondering that until Mightyena came up to him, rubbing its head against his stomach, He looked down on Mightyena and in a surprised voice he said "Whoa there Mightyena" Putting his hand on its forehead, a bit confused since Mightyena never went to him before. He smiled softly, petting its head, then he sat down, Mightyena doing the same beside him. He said "Heh, I am surprised, but at least you know how I feel, kind of." He pet its back softly, as its tail swished sideways. He felt a warm feeling inside of his chest as he pet Mightyena. Mightyena looked at him as he was being pet. Joe then called out for him, Mightyena quickly ran to Joe, leaving him. Joe then yelled "We better get home, it's gonna rain hard again!" Joe ran off with his Pokémon as dark clouds gathered.

He easily gets sick so he walked back home fast and just as he entered his room the sound of the rain was heard. He looked at his brother who was sleeping, Mightyena was asleep on the floor near the bed. He thought of how Mightyena dashed off to Joe in a moments notice, and thought about all the others that forgotten him. He put his pack on his bed, bored and with no inspiration to do anything, he looked out the window again and started daydreaming on how he would befriend a wild Pokémon until he saw a blackish figure sprint by the neighborhood, and instantly thought and said "Zoroark". When he went outside, he saw through the hard falling rain a Zoroark run towards the south of the town. Running through the cold rain chasing after the Pokémon he eventually noticed that he was on the town's outskirts, but did not stop, his hands were cold, and he was freezing from the cold October rain, but none of that mattered to him, what mattered was to keep running. Eventually the Zoroark stopped and turned to look at him, holding its arm from the cold. He stopped as well, taking a good look at the Zoroark. He then said "Hey, are you ok?!" Nothing happened, he slowly walked closer, feeling tense, and once he was just about eight feet away from it, he said in a calm voice "Hey, are you.. Cold?" He stretched his hand out to it as he took one more step, alarming the zoroark to the point it moved back slightly, noticing that he quickly said "N-no, I'm not going to hurt you" He hesitated, but moved closer to it, hoping with all his heart that it didn't escape, when the zoroark pounced on him, pinning him down to the ground. He was shocked that he couldn't react and thought of struggling but his body was cold to the point that he was not able to muster enough strength, so he just looked at the Zoroark's serious expressioned face. He said in a almost calm voice "I-I'm not g-gonna hurt you, I promise." He hoped that would work as the Zoroark let go of his arms letting him sit up slowly, He then said "My name is Luxis by the way" Again he forgot about the cold rain, excited that he met a Zoroark, but then he noticed something on the Zoroark's face, saying softly "hm? Is that..?" Some weird tattoos were right under the Zoroark's eyes as it looked at him seriously, narrowing it's eyes as Luxis tried to touch it, but right before he could, the Zoroark pinned him to the ground again, roaring right on his face angrily, as Luxis closed his eyes for that moment he then looked straight into the Zoroark's eyes, the Zoroark looked like if it was going to kill him, but it just let him go, and ran off. Luxis stood up, wanting to follow it but he was shivering from the cold, and when he looked around to where he was, he was at the old gate that was used by researchers who tried to study the twilight world. And through the pitch black clouds he could see the twilit skies. He muttered to himself "The forbidden grounds.. So that Zoroark." He did not dare to go through the gate being blocked by a old fence, so he returned home, where he got in trouble with his parents, in which got him in a fouler mood since he scared the Zoroark away. Afterwards he changed his clothes and laid on his bed as it was already night, his bro asleep on his own bed. Luxis couldn't get the image of that Zoroark's face which was burned into his mind, he hoped he would dream of it so that way he'd know it was not a dream what happened. The next day, right after he got out of school he visited the same spot where the gate was, he waited for a while but nothing happened, and if he did not arrived home soon he would be in trouble again, so just as he was about to leave, he saw a hooded person, wearing a black cloak go inside the gate, but he thought it was just his imagination since nobody would enter the forbidden grounds. Luxis left a bit disappointed, and kept an eye out for the pokenews. The next day he did the same, he arrived at the gate to the forbidden grounds, waiting for Zoroark even though he enjoyed looking at the clouds passing by and the gentle breeze, he felt disappointed, Zoroark never showed up, but strangely one day, he saw the hooded man walk into the forbidden grounds again. thinking "How did he come back from that place? He couldn't know a way in and out could he? But too late now, he already went inside.." While walking back to the last place he wanted to go, to his house, he was angered by the fact that he lost his only chance to change his life.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Um, Luxis here, sorry if my chapters are short, this is actually the first fanfic i write, and wel i'd appreceate it if you gave it a chance, well anyways here is part 3 of the first Chapter.

Zoroark: *pokes my shoulder*

Me: Eh? Oh yeah, i forgot i do not own Pokemon, it belongs to their respective owners, i only own my Oc's and story. :3 *pets zoroark's head* Thanks.

Zoroark: Zoro.. *Murrs and smiles*

Me: now on let the show comenzar! ]]]

He thought "Dang it! Why? Why did I have to let that Zoroark escape? I hate my life, so boring and dull, I lost the only chance I had… I.."

As he put his arm over his eyes, laying in bed all day, no one noticing that something was wrong, When Joe entered the room he looked at Luxis, curious to why he was in bed so early but he did not gave it much thought as he climbed up to his own bed to sleep. For the next few days, he kept visiting but leaving earlier and earlier, losing hope that he would see it again, one day while walking back home, it was cloudy, it looked like it was going to rain, as he was looking down, still bugged of what happened, he said to himself as he passed by a wild chikorita that looked at him cautiously. Luxis ignored her, not trying to befriend her like he would do to any wild Pokémon. Saying to himself "things are back to normal, dang. But I will keep going, I can't give up yet." He decided to head back to the gate. After arriving to his house, the clouds now thick and black, he went to his black drawer, and grabbed a red, and black plaid jacket. Joe who was studying and petting Mightyena who was on his side, looked at Luxis awkwardly, asking "Where are you going?"

Luxis, hanging his jacket on his shoulder said "Same place as usual, going to the plains."

Joe sniggered saying "It's gonna rain dude, you were lucky you didn't get sick last time."

Luxis began to walk out of the room feeling a little bit nervous as his brother said "Don't get in trouble for just one zoroark, it will run away again, that is if it appears." Luxis thought about it… Looking under his bed he got a transparent plastic box, looking at it thoroughly and hesitating to open it he thought "I…" He open the lid of the box, one potion and a rust stained pokeball. Putting the potion inside his upper pocket on his jacket, he zipped it closed, holding the pokeball in his hand with hate but he used as an excuse that it was his gut instinct telling him to bring it. Joe was curious to what he was holding in his hand saying "What is that on you are holding?" Luxis quickly put it in his other pocket then turned to look at Joe then back at his hand, saying "Oh, I just thought that the potion was leaking or something." rubbing his hand to make sure his charade is more believable. Joe then "You want one of mine?" Luis answered "No, no thanks." As he walked out of the front door he was putting on his jacket in a hurry, then ran off to the gate as the sound of thunder echoed through the plains. Luxis looked around, looking for either the hooded guy or the Zoroark , seeing the gate a bit far from where he was he thought that he should wait for them there, though the stories of the people suddenly vanishing and disappearing into it was getting him a bit nervous, and got his stomach, but he was determined not to give up at that point, so he walked to the gate, which was bigger than he thought it would be, and the fence was broken so anyone could pass through. A few minutes later, while looking around he suddenly saw the hooded figure standing a few feet away from him.

Luxis took a good look at the hooded person, and said "It's you. Who are you? I've seen you walk in here recently and coming back." The hooded figure said nothing, remaining still, making Luxis feel threatened. Luxis then thought about a coincidence, the zoroark disappeared and the day after he saw the hooded person. Luxis then said "Did you do something to Zoroark?! Answer me!" Luxis walked closer to it, as the hooded person said nothing, watching his every move as lightning filled the sky. Luxis clenched his hand into a fist and was going to rush closer, and just as soon, the same Zoroark from before jumped out of the cloak towards him pinning him down again. Luxis's struggle stopped upon realizing it was the Zoroark. Zoroark's serious glare caught Luxis's eye as he looked back at it's red eyes, confused to why did Zoroark disguised itself as a human, he said to it as he could not move "What the heck? Zoroark?" Luxis relaxed, then the Zoroark let go, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Luxis sat up rubbing the back of his head, since it hurt a bit. Zoroark looked at him curiously, as Luxis said "Zoroark, you are finally here." Luxis was excited an surprised that he finally met Zoroark again, but did not know what to say or do. He then looked at Zoroark's face noticing the markings under it's eyes, he did not know what to do except to touch it. He knew he was taking a risk but he had a plan, if it tried to escape he would have to use the pokeball but he hoped he didn't have to use it if he does dare to use it. Zoroark looked at Luxis's hand cautiously as he stretched out to touch the twilit yellow markings.

Luxis's hand gently touched the markings, Zoroark's eyes were fixed on his hand, Luxis softly stroked the Zoroark's cheek, then slowly retreated his hand as Zoroark looked at him with a surprised and curious wide eyed look. The sky was once again clear. Luxis said "You are from the forbidden grounds." Zoroark nodded, with a serious face that made Luxis regret that he asked that question, and looking at Zoroark's red eyes, he got attracted by them. Unknowingly saying out loud, in a soft voice "Your eyes.. are beautiful."

Zoroark smiled, breaking eye contact as she blushed lightly for a second. Luxis tilted his head not knowing why she smiled, then he noticed that he probably said it out loud, and said, feeling embarrassed "Oops.. I-I said.. Well, your red eyes are beautiful.."He looked away, and accidently put his hand on hers, which rested on her lap. She looked, then moved her hand away letting his fall on her lap as he smiled shyly upon noticing. She was observing him for a long time as she was curious of him, she put her hand on his, smiling at him. Luxis thought he was making her feel weird so he put his other hand in his pocket, reaching for his pokeball. He was unsure of himself thinking "Will I really do this? ..I. got no choice but." He looked at Zoroark, with a serious look on his face, griping the pokeball tightly as he took it out and threw it to the side unable to break his word, saying "I can't do this, I won't!" Upon seeing the pokeball Zoroark quickly stood up and jumped back , growling as some of her fur bristled up. Luxis, standing up stayed looking at her ad then said in a low voice "I am not breaking my word, I'm not going to capture a Pokémon, I'm sorry." Zoroark apparently did not hear him as she looked at him angrily. Luxis thought "Why did I even bring the damn thing.. Damn it." Luxis took a step forward, as Zoroark's body started to emit a red dark aura. Upon seeing that she was going to attack, Luxis stopped, looking at Zoroark's powerful aura. As Luxis said "Zoroark, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought the damn thing. I.." And a lost of what to say, he moved closer. While Zoroark's dark aura focused on her three claws on each hand making them emit a dark light as they emitted aura still.

She was going to use Night slash Luis thought, he had studied a lot about Pokémon so he easily recognized that attack but he also knew that he would not be able to dodge it, unless lucky, and that the attack can be deadly if. Knowing full well that he betrayed himself and Zoroark. He kept walking up to Zoroark, making her attack him, as she ran up to him. He stood still, leaving himself open, and closing his eyes, waiting for Zoroark to cut him, thinking "Damn I hope this isn't it." He left himself wide open only muttering the words "I'm sorry Zoroark.." Zoroark was just about to cut through his neck when she heard his words, she instead inflicted a small cut on the side of his face, and unfortunately she injured him on the side of his stomach. Luxis fell on his knee, as he put his hand over the cut on his side, letting out some low groans from the pain, as he resisted the pain. Zoroark looked back as Luxis stood up his hand covered in a bit of blood.

Zoroark looked at the pokeball that was beside her, then rushed to Luxis again. Unable to move, Luxis had one of his eyes closed, looking at her, he felt cold blood on his hand as he bled. When the Zoroark got to him, he closed his eyes, thinking he was dead, but instead he felt something else, he felt something wrap around his body as well as a warm breeze going down his neck, like if someone was breathing down it, as he opened his eyes he was surprised to see her hugging him, he then looked to the side, seeing her smiling with her eyes closed. Luxis was overcome with emotion not understanding them himself, hearing Zoroark's soft murring before she said "Zoroark, rar." Luxis put his hand over her lustrous hair, hugging back, she was also overcome with emotion that she couldn't understand too, but their moment was broken when Luxis let go of her and moved back, falling on his knee due to the searing pain of the cut he had on his side, though both cuts on him were bleeding, the one on his side was serious, Luis tried to hide the pain, closing one of his eyes. Zoroark got worried and went to him quickly, as she got on her knees, putting her hand on his arm, at a loss of what to do. Luis was unable to move due to the staggering pain but remembered the potion he had in his pocket, but just as he was just about to get it, he thought about the possibility that she might run away if he tried to get a unknown object out of his pocket. But he had to close the wound before he fainted from blood loss, he said to Zoroark in a weak and stiff voice "Zoroark, listen to me," Zoroark's eyes were fixed on him "I need you.. To unzip the upper right zipper pocket on my jacket, I have a potion.. There." Zoroark looked at his only zipped pocket, then slowly unzipped it, then grabbing the now visible potion, looking at it curiously as Luxis said in a still weakened voice "Aim it at the cut, then pull.. The trigger to use it on the cut on the side of my stomach.. Please hurry." Zoroark didn't know how to use it at first, but managed to understand what he meant, she aimed the nuzzle of the potion at his open wound, Luxis lifted up his shirt ,as she then pulled the trigger, spraying a transparent liquid resembling water, that closed the wound almost completely in a few seconds, Luxis looked up agonizingly and said "Dammit that hurt!" Zoroark found that funny, smiling, she felt relieved he'd be ok, as she tried to spray the cut on his face which blood was still running from, but it seems it ran out, spraying air itself. Luxis looked away in an instant upon seeing zoroark trying to use the potion again, and looking straight at the nuzzle.

Looking away from it slightly, not wanting it to spray his face and eyes, he quickly put it down, she then put it to the side on the grass as a warm breeze filled the plains. Luxis looking at Zoroark he smiled, saying "It's ok, this cut doesn't hurt much." Wiping away the blood from his cheek with his bloodstained hand "thanks.. And thanks for not running away from me" Smiling at him, she strangely put her claw like finger right under the cut under Luxis's eye, his eyes were fixed on her hand as he thought what was she doing. Slowly leaning to him, her face close to his, Luxis felt nervous as he though " what is she..? Is she going to kiss me?" He stayed still not sure of whether to look away or say something. He then felt her wet tongue on his cheek as she licked his cut, then leaning back, looking up at him, her eyes gleaming and a tad watery, as if she was going to cry at any moment. Luxis thought "Is she apologizing? Does she trust me still? Even after I thought and tried to capture her, she.. But should I tell her, she looks like if she was going to cry, but I have to." Luxis leaned to her, putting his hand on her soft cheek, saying softly as he felt her soft fur "I do not know if you are apologizing for cutting me, but I deserved it, I forgive you." Looking at her red eyes, his cheeks tugging to smile but only half smiling, as Zoroark looked at him back the same way he was "But.. I hope you can forgive me for trying to capture you, even though I bowed to not capture a single Pokémon, I'm so sorry, I really mean it." Zoroark's eyes glimmered, as they got more watery. "I think its wrong to capture Pokémon just to befriend them…. That's what I believe in. Stroking her cheek softly, as a sparkling tear started to run down her cheek "I.. Have been alone for so long that I.. I almost lost myself, broke my word. I tried before to befriend Pokémon my way but.. I just.. Even the people I know don't know I exist, I did not have anybody who remembered me, but you, you're the only one who did, I didn't want to lose you a second time.. So I.. I'm sorry Zoroark" Luxis didn't know what the point was in all of this, since she will walk away again, but something, a weird feeling in his heart, like a bunch of chains weighting it down and some other feeling he could not comprehend, Zoroark was about to burst into tears it seemed, as Luxis said "I want to be with you, though it is your choice if you wish to leave.. Please stay." Luxis looked at her in the eyes as Zoroark did in his, a stream of tears ran down her face, and into Luxis's blood stained hand. She was touched by his words, and felt a spark of affection light up in her heart, she tried to wipe the tears away but she could not stop shedding Tears.

Well, that's the end of part three, sorry if it was short even though i added more to the chapter part this time. Will Zoroark stay with the human? And it seems that she has a similar past as Luxis, what could have happened to her as well? And will Luxis was lucky he carried that old potion with him lol, seems he really likes that Zoroark, and the Zoroark seems to have an interest in him as well but everything is not black and white, i will post the 4rth part soon, or tomorrow, please review. TwT


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

Okay, sorry for not posting quick this week, yes i will be posting new chaper parts each week, or a few parts each week if lucky. Now, i do not own Pokemon, i just do not. Only my OC like Zoroark- which i wonder where she is...  
*Zoroark jumps out of my shadow and pounces on me from behind*  
Dang Zoroark, that... hurt..  
*zoroark giggles and gets off me as i stand up*  
Thanks, now on with the st- *Zoroark kisses me making me blush*  
Hey, that can giv- never mind, on with the story, and wow.

* * *

Luxis felt sorry for making her burst into tears though he knew were of joy, helping wipe them away, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her body against him, both their faces close to each other, looking into each others eyes as Zoroark's tears ebbed. Zoroark moved her face closer to his narrowing her eyes to slowly close them, and at the same time Luxis placed his hands on her back and held her closer to him, hugging her tight as she missed the kiss. Zoroark blinked then grinned at her failed attempt, Luxis was oblivious to what Zoroark wanted. As she softly said in a relieved voice "Zoroark.." Luxis didn't want to let go, that that moment would not end, not knowing if she would leave. Still not completely healed from his cut, it emitted a searing stinging sensation that got Luxis to lose balance, tumbling back, taking Zoroark along with him, Luxis and Zoroark closed their eyes for that moment, and when they looked, their faces were closer than ever, their lips close to touching, as they both simultaneously blushed lightly, Luxis felt like helping her back up, but something inside of him made him just look at her.

Zoroark looking at him with her shining red eyes, thought about getting up but she really wanted to kiss him, she leaned her face closer, closing her eyes. Luxis knew she was going to kiss him, but he just closed his eyes and leaned forward, their lips about to touch, he thought "I.. I really think, did I fall for her? I.. Do want to kiss her.." Their lips touched, both of them blushed heavily as they kissed deeply, both their gaze meeting from their narrowed eyes. Luxis felt a strong flaring sensation in his heart he never felt before, as they kissed deeply and lovingly. Zoroark was feeling the same feeling as she stroked his face while kissing. Then Zoroark sat up slowly, breaking the kiss, and smiling widely as she sat up, still on Luxis, then getting off of him standing to his side, looking down on him as he stood up.

Luxis was grinning as he looked at her saying in a cheerful voice "So that was your answer?" He was glad to have not given up, he finally found someone who actually cares about him, and someone he can finally call a friend, though he considered her to be more than that. She nodded shyly to answer his question, not taking her eyes off him. Luxis then asked eagerly "so you are staying with me?" Zoroark walked to him saying "Zoroark!" nodding lightly, licking his face playfully. Luxis then said "well, it's getting late, we should head on home." Just before he left he saw the pokeball laying on the grass, so he went to grab it, holding it as if it was something precious to him. "I will keep this, as proof to not break my word." Zoroark stared at him as he put it in his jacket's pocket. Luxis then walked to Zoroark and put his hand on her shoulder, wanting to ask a few questions like, is she really from the forbidden grounds? Why did she disguise herself as a human wearing a cloak? But right now was not the right time for that. Though right before leaving. Zoroark waved her hand at the cloak that lay on the grass, making it fly to her, she put it over her shoulder as they headed back. Once there right after he opened the front door he heard his little sister's voice "I think Luxis came." Joe peered out of his room, looking at Luxis, his clothes coated in blood, the cut on his face and bloody hand wide eyed and surprised, then taking a look at the hooded person standing next to him. His little sister, 11 years old walked to the living room and stood behind Joe, frightened as Joe said "Hey, you alright? What the heck is happening?"

Luxis answered quick in a normal calm voice "It's alright I'm ok, just got a bit banged up on my way here" Luxis walked in casually as the hooded figure followed. His mother walked from the kitchen to the living room, looking panicked from seeing Luxis covered in blood screaming "Luxis! What the hell happened to you?!" not noticing the hooded figure behind him. Luxis said "I'm ok, will tell you all everything later, but first I want to introduce you to someone." Looking at the hooded Zoroark, his mom looking at her with a perplexed look with hazel eyes, moving her long brown hair from her white forehead. Zoroark moved her hood back as everyone in the room was dumbstruck. Joe saying "You caught a Pokémon?! That's awesome!" His little sister smiled looking at Zoroark as Luxis shook his head saying "Nope, I did not use a pokeball, I just befriended her like I said I would, I am not capturing any pokemon."

Mightyena walked out from Joe's room to Zoroark, looking up at her. "I might have gotten a bit banged up but it was worth it, I'm glad I met her." Smiling as he rubbed Zoroark's back softly" His mom, still worried about the cuts he bared, said "How bad are those cuts? Di-" Luxis interrupted "I used a potion to close it, it wasn't that bad of a cut, don't worry. Luxis looked at Mightyena, thinking "I wonder if Mightyena doesn't care or he is just clueless that she is from the forbidden grounds." then he noticed his little sis was missing "Where is Celia?" Mom and Joe looked around and a few seconds after Celia, long black haired, brown eyes, white skin was walking to the living room with angie his big sister who had same hair eye and skin color but looked a bit goofy. Both were wearing green shirts but Celia was wearing white long pants and angie was wearing red short pants. Angie looked at Zoroark saying "Luxis caught a Zoroark?" Luxis sighed, he did not catch the zoroark but he will tell everyone the story later.. Well part of it, skipping the kissing part since they would think it was weird. Angie said quickly "Oh, yeah, dinner's ready."

After changing his bloody clothes and checking his cut which was almost healed, he went with Zoroark to the kitchen where everyone was already sitting, eating spaghetti with white cheese on top, two plates were set on the table, as Zoroark sat beside Luxis. Luxis explained almost everything while eating though on normal circumstances he would get in trouble for talking and not eating. Joe kept asking stupid questions, while angie asked "And what are those tattoos doing on her face?" Luxis answered with a simple "I don't know." Mom, who usually likes to bother everybody said "I think you both went kissy kissy before you got home" Luxis felt embarrassed since Zoroark was there and she blushed a bit for a second. He said "No we didn't mom" laughing a bit after saying that. Joe asked "what moves does she know? That is not night slash or illusion? Luxis shrugged saying " I just met her, I don't know." Zoroark pointed at the ceiling, looking up, and a ball of dark energy formed on the tip of her finger, as everyone watched. Luxis and Joe almost at the same time said "cool." then mom gestured Zoroark to stop. The ball of dark energy disappeared slowly turning smaller until disappearing. Luxis noticed how quiet angie was, then he remembered that she hates anything demonic or evil, Zoroark being a demon fox, it was natural she did not like her much. After eating, Luxis gave a tour of the house to Zoroark, leaving his room for last. Mom arranged that Zoroark will sleep on the sofa, but as everyone was heading for bed, Joe already in dream land, snoozing off. Luxis said to Zoroark "You can have my bed" He went to grab the chair from his desk placing it beside his bedstead "I'll sleep here just in case Joe does anything." Luxis knew Joe, and he was a good liar, and he thought it was a possibility he would use a pokeball on Zoroark while she is sleeping. Luxis looked back at Zoroark, seeing her admire some of his drawings, which most of them were of Lucarios and Zoroarks, he got embarrassed since some of the drawings were sensual, looking away to the chair. "well, I am going to turn off the lights now" He flipped the switch beside the door, shutting off the lights. Looking at Zoroark's eyes as they seemed to glimmer in the dark like stars as she climbed on the bed. Luxis sat on his chair, facing Joe's bed. "If he wakes up, I will sense it." Zoroark did not give it much thought of what he just said as she closed her eyes to sleep. Later on that night Zoroark woke up, seeing Luxis sleeping, his neck tilted to one side. She quietly got up, not making much noise, walking to Luxis who was sleeping heavily, she then smiled warmly and sat on his lap cuddling up to him, as she laid her head on his chest, dozing off once again more comfortably since he was with her.

* * *

How was that for a day? Now Luxis and Zoroark have to face Luxis's family- Nah, that'd be boring, instead the next chapter is where untold stories unfold, and secrets will be told. Please review, i know it ain't as good as any of the other fanfics since they have more talent and experience than i do, but who knows if this fanfic surprises you heheh. And yes Lucario and Zoroark are my top favorate pokemon, they are just plain awesome and- Well *blushes* Hope you all enjoyed the story thus far! *runs to a shadow and vanishes in it*


	5. Chapter 2: Dawn of a new world part 1

I'm back, and i am planning on doing 2 separate stories other than this one, one of a Lucario and one of a Zoroark, might or might not add lemons on either of those, and if i did, it would be yaoi. Well i would apreceate it if you gave an opinion in a review, well anyways, i hope you all enjoy reading this story as i do writing it, oh and i do not own pokemon, only myself Luxis and my Oc's :3

* * *

In the morning, Luxis awoke to see Zoroark cuddling up to him, which got him to blush lightly. As he softly pet her ears which twitched lightly. He looked at his arm to notice he left his blue watch on, and was confused by the fact it was 9:28 A.M. He thought his bro forgot to set the alarm on the clock shaped like a pokeball that lay on top of his drawer, counting the seconds away.

But what was strange was the fact that Joe was not in his bed and neither was Mightyena or his pack for that matter, he thought " where did he?- Did mom tell him to leave me sleeping? Dang, if I stay here all day, Zoroark might feel trapped here." He gently shook Zoroark gently a few times but she did not wake up, he then said her name in her ear but she kept snoozing, so he blew air in her ear which made her jump up, surprised, then she looked back at Luxis, then rubbed her eyes before letting out a yawn, which Luxis thought was cute.

Zoroark got up and stretched as Luis said, while looking at her, also noticing her chest "Good morning." Zoroark said the only thing she can say, being a pokemon "Zoroark. Ra." Luxis stood up as well saying "It seems I missed school today, so if you want we can hang out if you want." Zoroark nodded eagerly, Luxis smiled saying "Ok!" He put on his glasses, and got his clothing from his drawer, noticing Zoroark was looking at him from top to bottom blushing, in which for the first few seconds Luxis did not understand why, but then in a panicked voice he said "W-Wait, you think I'm going to change here in front- I I am going to change in the bathroom don't worry."

Zoroark grinned still blushing lightly, hoping he did not wake anyone up. He passed by the shyly looking , blushing Zoroark, he changed his clothes in the bathroom after looking at the closed cut on his face and side.

He actually thought the scar on his face was cool as he looked at it from the reflection on the mirror, he then put on some jeans, and a black shirt with a white skeleton mask drawing with yellow eyes on it, then from the mirror's reflection, he saw the door slightly opened, and from the gap, an unblinking sparkling red eye was seen so he for a second calculated..

Then he opened the door knowing Zoroark would turn invisible but managed to grab her shoulder saying "Gotcha." Zoroark turned visible again, not looking directly at Luxis. "What were you doing anyways?" Zoroark rubbed her arm as Luxis was wondering what was wrong. Walking to see her face which she was looking down, blushing heavily with her eyes narrowed attractively almost to manage to hypnotize him. Realizing that she had probably been peeping he felt embarrassed as to just walk away like nothing happened but when he got to the front door, closing it after Zoroark passed through, he had to ask or it will be awkward all day for them "Hey when.. I was changing, you were looking through the gap in the door weren't you?"

Zoroark looked down, blushing softly, looking quite saddened, making Luxis wish he had not asked, so he just said "It's ok, don't worry, it is just that I'm kind of shy." She smiled a bit, still looking down "So, um.. You liked the view?" She looked up at him, still blushing softly, as she nodded cutely "That's good, well you wanna go to the abandoned amusement park? it's a good place to hang out." Zoroark licked his cheek, meaning she said yes.

They arrived at the abandoned amusement park entrance, and in view were many students from Luis's school, hanging out on their free hour, near the broken Ferris wheel. They were going to pass by unnoticed, though by bad luck, Joe saw them, breaking the conversation with one of his friends he ran towards Luxis and Zoroark, then looking at Luxis he said "What are you doing here? Mom told me to let you stay at home so your cut can heal." Luxis responded rudely, not liking his bossy tone "Yeah, well I thought it would be better to go out with Zoroark." Joe gave him a defiant look as if he were to say something but didn't, instead beckoning them to follow him to the crowd of people, Luxis and Zoroark had no choice but to follow, Joe saying "Now you can show them you got one!"

The others were admiring Zoroark, as Zoroarks are rare in that region. Joe made a big fuss of saying that Luxis did not use a pokeball to be friend her, and that she even attacked him but he did not give up. Luxis did not like the way he was telling the story since it was making Zoroark feel down, along with the fact she is not used to being around a lot of humans, she was looking at everyone cautiously, definitely feeling uncomfortable.

Luxis let out a sigh, as he did not want to be near people who had forgotten him, plus was making Zoroark nervous, he looked at Zoroark saying in a soft whisper "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." Zoroark smiled for a second before looking serious again. Luxis only had one thought in his head, and that was him and Zoroark spending time together, popping his thought bubble was a young man about his age, light short brown hair, along with the gray school uniform, looking at Zoroark through his shades walked out of the crowd who said to Luxis from a distance, lifting his eyebrow "Hey, that Pokémon. It's from the forbidden grounds right?"

Luxis looked at the markings under her eyes, and ventured a guess "Yes, I think so, by the way, I'm Luxis." The stranger dug his hand into his pocket, not breaking his stare from Zoroark who was nervous from the many other stares from the rest of them "I'm Mycah, it's cool to meet a trainer with a rare, unique Pokémon." Luxis was more focused on what he was saying than the clamoring of the people around him for some reason "But he said you befriended her without using a pokeball, so that means if I use one it will catch her."

Luxis felt a sense of menace coming from Mycah, Luxis looked at his every move saying "You wouldn't dare,"Looking at Zoroark "Zoroark get behind me." Zoroark rushed behind Luxis, her hands on his shoulders as her head peeked out from the side. Micah grinned, then throwing a pokeball reached out from his pocket with great aim, heading straight for her face. Luxis caught it just as it was about to open up to capture her, he opened it and broke it in half, then threw it to the side, looking at Mycah angrily. Mycah's hand searched through his pocket as he said "Nice reflexes, but I think I should save my pokeballs and just knock you and your Zoroark out." Throwing a pokeball into the air as it opened, a Duosion appearing from a red ray of light that struck the ground.

Knowing he could not fight back himself, risking the opening of his still unhealed wound, he knew he had to fight, Zoroark was already in front of him as if she read his mind. But how is he supposed to help if he does not know what moves she knows? He decided to use the info he had on Zoroarks, and to guess the moves she could know aside from illusions and night slash.

Luxis, a bit worried about how strong the Duosion and Zoroark are, he said "You think you can fight him?" Zoroark nodded eagerly. He thought of a strategy, now he hopes that it will work "Alright, then use agility!" Zoroark emitted some dark energy, relaxing her muscles to move faster during battle then getting into a offensive fighting stance. Noticing that she was about to use her illusion ability, her feet turning into a green snake tail of the leaf Pokémon Serperior, Luxis said "No, don't you will waste energy, plus it will do no good, it will let him get a greater chance to catch you if you waste energy." Zoroark's legs returned to normal mystically, she started to increase her focus by thinking deeply, blushing lightly as Duosion was ordered to use psychic, it moved to the side shooting a ray of dull pink energy that did not even touch Zoroark as her aura negated it completely, the energy brushing off of her, then vanishing out of sight suddenly, Zoroark reappeared beside Duosion using faint attack, in one sucker punch Duosion fell k.o'd after slamming hard into the ground. Mycah was at the same time perplexed and impressed of how strong Zoroark was, returning Duosion back into it's pokeball he said in a slightly angry voice "Not… Bad," He then threw another pokeball, as a Purloin appeared in a ray of red light "but I still have one more."

Purloin looked at both Zoroark and Luxis as she smiled defiantly. Then she used Fury swipes at Zoroark, missing two times as Zoroark dodged swiftly, being faster than her, but it was all just a distraction as after missing the third time she sprinted to Luxis trying to claw on him unexpectedly, but instinctively moved back almost losing his balance as he staggered, Purloin's attack missing by an inch to the cut on his face. He was intent on fighting Mycah hand to hand, but he could not risk opening his wound. Purloin, left wide open after missing the fourth attack was kicked by Zoroark that with amazing speed appeared right next to her.

Purloin got slammed to a faceless building, Purloin stayed down, but got up ready to keep fighting, but was knocked out by Zoroark who used Faint attack. Luxis was amazed that Zoroark was that powerful, seeing her fighting, He saw a red light covering Purloin, then he looked at Mycah with a grin saying "heh, what's wrong now? It seems that you're losing." Mycah was looking at Luxis furiously, saying "I still got one more left!" With the throw of another pokeball he send out a Mamoswine. "Use ice shard!"

Mamoswine created a ice crystal between his tusks, shooting it almost instantly as It broke into ice shards. Zoroark tried her best to block the incoming projectiles but got a nasty cut on her shoulder from one of them, as the rest littered the ground, Zoroark started using a lot of her aura, as Luxis noticed the chill in the air, he quickly caught up to what Mycah was up to, yelling out "Zoroark get away from the ice shards, he's trying to slow you down!" Zoroark looked around to the un melting ice crystals stuck on the ground as she jumped high in the air away from them, keeping her distance, then suddenly a boulder missed her by a few inches as she landed looking at whoever threw it, Luxis looked at Mycah seeing a girl beside him along with a tough looking Excadrill, Luxis said out loud "What?" The odds stacked against him, a two against one fight was going to be impossible to win, he was about to tell Zoroark to run as he would b the decoy so she could escape when suddenly, Mightyena tackled the Excadrill pushing him off balance as Joe got in front of them saying "I'm fighting this one ok?"

Luxis nodded, as he went to see if Zoroark was ok, as she was standing as if the cut was just a scratch "Does it hurt?" a voice said behind her as Luxis reared in. Zoroark shook her head. "Can you still fight?" Zoroark answered saying "Raa rark!" Luxis took that as a yes, then seeing her smile as the female trainer said to Joe "Get out of the way, I need to fight that Zoroark!" Luxis then looked at Zoroark and said in a firm voice "Use night slash." Zoroark let herself get covered in demonic aura, that aura then focusing on her claws, the Mamoswine was about to charge up another ice crystal when Zoroark instantaneously appeared in front of it, slashing twice, the first slash destroying the crystal to pieces and the second, badly hurting Mamoswine. Luxis cheered "Yeah!" Thinking that the fight was over, but the Mamoswine got up, still in the fight, and used the move called Yawn, in which he does a hypnotizing yawn to put Zoroark drowsy, but Zoroark managed to knock him out with faint attack making him fall to the side, but unfortunately, Zoroark was barely awake, tilting from side to side and things only got worse as the female trainer managed to beat Joe, who was nowhere to be found, the Excadrill was keen to attack Zoroark as the female trainer said "Too bad, your brother didn't put up a good enough battle." Mycah was furious as he bellowed "Get him, see if you can badly hurt Zoroark, but don't kill her, then we deal with him!" The female trainer nodded saying "Excadrill use rock tomb on Zoroark!" Luxis knew Zoroark could not dodge but he would be too slow to get to her on time, with only those to choices he chose to rush over to Zoroark managing to push her out of the way as the rocks fell over him, Mycah bellowing "What an idiot!"

* * *

Wow, Did i die? [Lol the question] and i will not let Zoroark be captured, i preffer to get hit by an ice shard attack! Well, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, dont forgt to review if you want , opinions, criticism, compliments and ideas would be nice. Well then in the meanwhile i'll be writing this story, or drawing some pics, or playing games. *pets Zoroark as she is curled up next to me sleeping*


	6. Chapter 2 part 2

Sorry if i skipped a few days of posting, i've been having some unfortunate events happen so i forgot to post the weekly chapter X3  
Well i dont own pokemon, only my Oc's and i am sure all of you know that by now so i shouldnt post it in eery chapter X3.

* * *

Zoroark woke up from the impact, looking over at the rock pile near her "Man, I hope he's not dead!" Zoroark quickly remembered the exact moment she got pushed out of the way and was now furious at the female trainer, not knowing Luxis was alright just stuck, a rock preventing him from using one of his legs as it was stuck, he yelled "Zoroark, are you ok?!" Zoroarks ears perked up, looking in all directions before heading to the pile of rocks with Luxis beside it, trapped.

Zoroark hastily moved the heavy boulder out of Luxis's leg which was unharmed but covered in dirt, as Zoroark used night slash leaving a trace of black aura, as she slashed at Excadrill twice in quick succession, knocking him out. The female trainer backed away, being near to Zoroark before throwing another pokeball that had Emboar, as it spewed fire from it's mouth to the sky. Zoroark was exhausted and still drowsy, as Emboar, charged up to use thunder punch, but Luxis got in the way, holding Emboar's oversized fist while being electrocuted, Mycah did not dare to fight Luxis directly, since he was intimidated by Zoroark.

Zoroark opened her eyes to see that Luxis took the hit for her, and only to see him get hit straight on his chest with another electrified punch, sending him to the ground as he flinched trying to reach to put his hand on his chest as static covered him, feeling like if his whole body was covered in needles.

Zoroark got furious using a mysterious dark power that send both Mycah and the female trainer along with her Pokémon skidding on the ground, the boulders flying towards the panicking people, as Luxis was in too much pain to know what was going on. Zoroark disappeared along with Luxis as both trainers looked around terrified and confused to where Luxis and Zoroark disappeared hours later, Luxis awoke, seeing himself on a beach's shore as Zoroark eagerly looked down on him as he sat up, looking at the waves and wondering how did they got there. He looked up at Zoroark who was standing beside him "Where are we?" He stood up, forgetting about where they were, seeing Zoroark's, open cut on her shoulder. "We need to heal you up, that cut looks bad.." Looking around, he then remembered that they were on the beach he visited a few times before "We are in Crash beach I think." He then remembered that a rich family had a vacation home nearby, though he doubted they would help, it would take a long time to reach Duster on foot.

The sound of the waves comforted both Zoroark and Luxis as they walked through the soft golden crisp sand, eventually reaching a huge resort, a young guy, younger than Luxis by the looks of it was sitting down on a white bench, looking at the sunset. Luxis walked up to him as the young man said "Hey." Luxis responded, hoping that it would work. "Uh, we need help, Zoroark is hurt so I need a potion to patch her up." The young boy smiled, and said "I see, that is a fine Zoroark you got there. Then come this way, please." Luxis was surprised at his politeness as he and Zoroark followed him inside the resort. Once inside they looked around the spacious living room and the many doors that lead to different rooms in this complex building. The young man looked inside a cabinet near the fireplace, taking out a ultra potion "Think fast!" he threw it at Luxis who caught it with both his hands though only by luck. Luxis sprayed it at Zoroark's wound, healing it instantly as Zoroark murred softly.

Luxis then looked at the young man and said "Thanks for your help, this means a lot." The young man said "My name's Mike, what's your name stranger?" Luxis smiled slightly saying "I am Luxis, nice to meet you Mike" Mike bowed slightly "Pleasure to meet you too, Luxis." Luxis looked out the glassed wall, seeing that it was still not completely dark outside "well we've got to head out before it gets too dark outside, thanks for your help mike." As Luxis and Zoroark headed to the door mike stopped them, saying "I think it would be better to stay the night here, in a few minutes it is going to be dark out."

Luxis looked back at him with a surprised face "Really, we can stay the night?" Mike nodded then saying "And if you want we can have a Pokémon battle since your Zoroark s healed up." Luxis looked at Zoroark, not liking the idea of putting her to fight again "You ok with a battle?" Zoroark nodded, it seemed like Zoroark really enjoyed fighting. "Alright!" Said mike eagerly sending out his Buizel to fight. "Ok, Buizel use Hydro pump!" Buizel shot a stream of compressed water from his mouth towards Zoroark, who dodged by moving to the side before using faint attack, knocking Mikes Buizel out. "Aww, not fair.. You are really strong Luxis." Mike petted his Buizel's head as his little sister came running down the stairs, then

saying "You had a battle Mike?" Mike smiled, looking at his sis "Yep, and he beat me too."

She was probably just one year younger as she wore a white dress resembling mike's white suit, Luxis noticed she looked at him and knew she was going to battle him "I wanna battle you trainer!" Luxis looked at Zoroark, seeing her look a bit bored since the current battle was a bit boring. "Ok we accept your challenge." Zoroark got in her battle stance, grinning as the little girl send out a Teddioursa who used psychic but Zoroark brushed it off with a bit of her aura before using faint attack, walking around her opponent before throwing a sucker punch, which knocked the lights out of Teddioursa, the little girl, not discouraged send out a Lopunny after returning Teddioursa to it's pokeball. Loppunny used cute charm which made Zoroark feel sorry for it, making her go easy on Lopunny.

Lopunny was shaking her hips teasingly to distract Luxis though Luxis did get distracted he told Zoroark to use agility, which made Zoroark faster as she relaxed her body, then attacking with blinding speed, knocking out Lopunny, the little girl seemed impressed, not mad at all that she lost as she said "Wow, you are strong heheh." "How about if I give him a try?" came a voice belonging to an old man as an elderly couple walked out of a door, watching the resolution of the short fight, he took out a pokeball from his pocket sending out Shellmet who peeked his head out of his round shell, using liquid armor on his trainer's orders, which made Zoroark's faint attack not even make him flinch.

Luxis thinking of a way to counter the old guy's defensive strategy said "Wow that's hard." The old man laughed a little as his wife watched him and cheered him on. His Pokémon countered with Roll out, in which Shellmet retreated into it's shell then rolling to Zoroark, but Zoroark moved out of the way on time, "use punishment!" Luxis said, remembering a few more moves Zoroark's use, Zoroark focused dark aura on her left leg, then doing a vertical spin kick, her leg hitting the ground but the wave of energy knocking out the poor shellmet.

The old man returned his shellmet to his pokeball, looking rather tired, Zoroark was kind of bored from the fact no strong Pokémon were fighting her, until a woman entered through the front door, looking at Luxis as If he was a piece of furniture that did not go or was there before, saying "Who are you?" Mike quickly responded "He's a friend, we were all battling him but we all got our butts kicked," now looking at the old man who was sitting on a chair, cross-legged "right gramps?" the woman looked at Luxis then at Zoroark with interest as Luxis looked around confused to what was happening. "Would you battle with me? I have not fought a strong trainer lately." Luxis nodded saying "Alright, but this is the last one, ok?" The woman said "Of course, now please, try to keep things interesting."

Luxis grinned, having a feeling that this was not going to be as easy battle as the others, the strange woman send a female Weavile, Luxis looked at her "Heh, cute." Weavile Made dark aura focus on her claws, as Zoroark copied her, both of them were about to use night slash, Luxis watched nervously and excited as both Zoroark and Weavile went hand to hand using night slash, it was so fast, Luxis sometimes lost track of them, the clash ended minutes after as none of them managed to hit each other, that's when Weavile used Dark Pulse which made her aura focus on Zoroark draining her life away every time the ability was used, Zoroark used night slash to prevent her from using that move as the other Weavile used night slash as well this time their clash ending in Zoroark knocking Weavile down on her feet, but Weavile used dark pulse which made Zoroark get worn out, so Zoroark used agility to make herself faster, dodging the Weavile's ensnaring dark pulse and doing a flying kick which put Weavile out of commission and almost an expensive looking vase that rested on a table beside her, the woman said "You are good, boy, but this is my strongest Pokémon, think you can handle it?"

Luxis nodded confident not in himself but in Zoroark's skills. The strange woman chose Emboar to fight. Luxis remembered the Emboar that he fought back at the old amusement park, and couldn't help but to get mad. Emboar quickly used flash fire which caused an explosion to where zoroark stood, knocking her away almost to a table, but she got up, worn out but still in the fight as she used night slash which was blocked by the opponent's Endure ability, but Luxis had a back up plan, he gave Zoroark no orders, as Emboar used fire fist, Zoroark dodged it, looking at Luxis for an attack

"Use shadow ball." Zoroark focused a sphere of swirling dark energy on her hand and threw it at the Emboar as it threw a big fireball to block it, though it got absorbed into the shadow ball, making it a bit stronger as it hit Emboar creating an explosion of dark energy from which the opponent came skidding on the floor from. Luxis thought Zoroark's shadow ball was amazing, the woman pet Zoroarks shoulder, smiling as she gave Luxis a lot of money "here, this is a little something to help you a bit, it was fun battling you, I haven't lost in a long time you know." she said in a cheerful voice as Luxis said "No, you don't need to.." She said "I insist, its just a little bit of cash." to Luxis it was a lot of money, he did not get how rich people lived, and probably never will as he accepted the money respectfully saying "Thanks." He put away the money in his pocket, then decided to head to bed, they headed to the guest room which had about two big beds, and was finely decored.

"Cool room don't you think?" But when he looked at Zoroark she was already comfily laying on her bed, Luxis at least made sure to call home to tell everyone he and Zoroark are alright, then he jumped into his bed, covering himself up to his neck in his sheets, looking towards Zoroark's bed when he noticed she was standing right next to him, looking up at her he said "Something wrong?" She put her hands on the soft bed, looking down at Luxis, grinning slightly. He made space on the bed by moving to the side, as Zoroark climbed in, cuddling up to him. Luxis felt significantly nervous, but did not mind as he also enjoyed it, as he stroked her back softly, she pressed her head to his neck, smiling happily as he thought about the fact that he could not take her to the usual spot and had to keep her away from school since Mycah would try to capture her, he did not want to lose her. After that he slowly fell asleep, stroking Zoroark's soft fur as she cuddled against him.

The next day, outside the resort building he was saying his farewells to the rich family as Mike, who was standing next to his sister, and after that was gramps and grandma then their mom, as Mike said "I hope we meet again Luxis, it was fun having you around!" Then his little sis "thanks for the battle, I want to battle you again soon!" Then was their mom "Farewell Luxis, hopefully you will visit again." As they waved at him and Zoroark as they left walking.

* * *

Well wasn't that a streak of good and bad fortune! Luxis and Zoroark got injured in the fight but then Zoroark recovered and in the battles won a lot of money, Lucky! Don't forget to review, and don't expect any lemons on this story either. But expect them on another story i started writing, i got to chapter 16 already so its ready to post here ^x^ *Zoroark jumps on my back as i fall down tired* You have a habit of jumping on my back but this time im tired.. *she gets off and licks my cheek after lowering my mask a bit* Well, i hope the story keeps getting views and thanks for reading this, *smiles under mask*


	7. Chapter 2 part 3

Hi it's been great to know that people actually like this story, and that i'll be posting another story soon well, i hope i did not take to long in posting new chapters, just been busy drawing and stuff. *takes out a Demon scythe from my robes and slashes at a shadow demon, cutting half of it's head as it falls and fades away into darkness* Well, on with the story which i dont own pokemon only my oc's. Now to rescue that zoroark. * i touch a shadow and i vanish*

* * *

After a long time of walking, since Crash Beach was a ways from Duster, they took a moment to rest on the woods which marked they were halfway there, laying on the grass looking at the leaves from the tall trees rustle together feeling the nice breeze. He looked at Zoroark who was laying down beside him, he had something he wanted to tell her but did not dare to before "Zoroark," feeling both his heart and stomach swell up, feeling nervous "I am glad that we are together like this, and I think.." He could not get the words out as he had to think fast to find an excuse "We should keep going soon, we have about half the road to go." He felt stupid that he did not dare to say it and on top of that getting the relaxing moment over with, still he stood up, and kept walking down the dirt road amidst the trees, Zoroark following beside him.

When they finally got home, tired from walking all the way, he walked in seeing no one in the living room, and no one welcoming him either, Luxis wondered what happened to everyone as he walked around everyone's room, then while walking down the hallway to his parent's room he saw the light from the TV. Zoroark peeked in the room, Everyone was in front of the TV screen seeing a broadcast that just ended, as they noticed Zoroark, they quickly got up and walked out of the room, Zoroark retreating behind Luxis. "Zoroark!" Joe said enthusiastically "Luxis, are you alright?" Mom said, looking at Luxis to make sure he is not hurt, then Joe broke out saying "There is a Pokémon outbreak, from the forbidden grounds, they are attacking people!" "It's on route 8 right?" said angie "yes" Answered mom.

Joe walked to Luxis saying "They are strong like crazy, they killed a few officers and people, so it isn't a good idea to check it out." Luxis thought of going to check it out to help, but he is not want to endanger Zoroark "Don't worry I won't." He was still curious of why are Pokémon attacking people, or did he opposite happen? Luxis suddenly felt uneasy for some reason, he looked around then saw Zoroark, growling, her fur raised like if she was to attack "Zoroark?" everyone except Luxis moved back in fright, Luxis stayed looking at Zoroark, who was looking more riled up, Luxis knew something was wrong with her. Slowly he reached his hand out to her, fearing the fact that she would attack him, he rubbed her shoulder "Zoroark what's wrong?" Zoroarks aggressive growl ceased and she calmed down a bit.

He wondered if she was acting like this because of the Pokémon outbreak, and suddenly, Zoroark grabbed his hand and dragged him outside where Luxis managed to break free "Zoroark what's the matter? Why are you acting like this? Is it because of the outbreak?" Zoroark nodded, looking serious as when they first met, he knew he could not stop her.

"I'm coming with you." Zoroark's grimaced face faded as she smiled, then the sound of rushing footsteps made Luxis look back, his family was yelling at him to go back inside quick but Luxis just bid them farewell by waving at them before running off with Zoroark, that to avoid being followed she casted an illusion making it look like they vanished out of sight. "Route eight is just over Relic mountain, so we should hurry." Luxis said while running, not looking back thinking of why would the outbreak concern Zoroark so greatly.

In a few minutes the shadow cast figure of a bridge came into view, the great stone bridge that lead to route 8. "Hopefully the bridge was not blocked by the police-" Luxis said then the sudden fact of Zoroark herself being from the forbidden grounds came to mind as they got near the crowd of people walking through and out from the huge bridge. Luxis saw the problem of walking with a Zoroark with strange rune-like markings amidst a large group of people that most likely saw or heard the news of the outbreak, so he quickly threw his hand in her way, blocking her from moving further in to the sight of the bustling crowd, making her halt to a sudden stop, looking at Luxis right after with an expression saying, what's wrong?

"Quick, behind that tree!" After hastily looking for a place to hide from a young couple who were walking in their direction, seeing a patch of trees behind a black bench, covered in rust only slightly. Zoroark sprinted to the tree, Luxis following behind, they stayed hidden there, and waited for the couple to pass by, Zoroark not knowing what was going on at the time "Zoroark, we can't let people know that you come from the forbidden grounds, the mark on your face, and being near route eight will give us away." Zoroark's cheeks tugged a grin before transforming into a Mienshao, a beautiful bipedal weasel looking Pokémon with pink and light violet hued fur, also recognized by the long whip-like fur from her forearms. Luxis was just about to ask her to turn into a normal Pokémon with no markings, and was surprised to see Zoroark actually know what he was thinking. Luxis saw no markings on her face as she rubbed her whiskers. "Wow, you're smart heheh."

Zoroark in Mienshao form smiled, slapping him with her whip-like fur playfully, brushing them against his face. "Well, we're ready, let's go." Luxis said, petting Zoroark's head. They reached the bridge entrance, which looked like an archway from a royal castle, Luxis looked at the people passing by casually, unaware that a forbidden Pokémon walked among them. If they knew that, it'd cause a panic. They hurriedly were walking through the old Stone bridge eager to get over to the other side away from the people who were either busily walking past the others who were just hanging out with their friends and family alike, it made Luxis think about what would his family be doing now. He looked at Zoroark to reassure she was still a Mienshao, still feeling nervous even though it was safe.

As Zoroark in Mienshao appearance was looking at the passing people quite nervous as well. The semi serious and curious look on her face cute, losing thought of his nervousness, he smiled saying "You know, you look cute in that form." But not paying attention to his surroundings he bumped into a stranger "sorry..." Luxis said softly as for no one else to hear it, looking back at him. The stranger did not even turn head to look back as if he did not felt Luxis bump into him, and Luxis lost a mildly panicked state did not see him entirely, just noticing that he had a shiny bald head walking away until finally being obscured amidst the bustling crowd. The two travelers heading towards route eight were finally relaxed while reaching the end of the bridge, listening to the sound of the waves below the bridge though even that was not enough to drown out the clamoring gossip from the people nearby.

They reach Greenhill village, the weather was nice and sunny, only a patch of clouds floating over the clamped up buildings that were side to side. The only weird thing there, as Luxis looked around the main stone tiled street was that it was deserted, giving Luxis and Zoroark the vibe that they were in a ghost town, "Where is everyone?" Luxis thought but then remembered that route eight was near, so everyone is staying in their homes, keeping safe from the forbidden Pokémon outbreak.

"They must all be inside." Luxis said. Looking at Zoroark who was still in Mienshao form he said eagerly "Well, route eight is just around the corner, let's go." They headed out of the village, seeing the route to the desert, and they arrived at the mountain pass from where they could see the hills near the village, it was a long walk though it felt like if he just went to get a soda from the fridge. Eventually after walking up the mountain trail pleasantly they arrived at the mouth of a strangely illuminated cave, the light emanating from it was ice blue, making the cave's ground and walls take it's color.

Zoroark was fearfully staring at the cave, Luxis caught eye of it and wondered for the reason she was frightened but could not figure out why "Hey don't worry that's the relic cave, the light must be from the crystals, and only the entrance and exit are connected so we can't get lost, the rest of the cave is sealed off to tourists." Luxis sighed upon seeing she was still scared, but they pressed onward anyways. Once inside they saw the cave' splendor, floating crystal of different hues, from white to red, though most of them were blue answering why the cave was glowing ice blue and of many sizes, the biggest ones were close to the ground as many of the small ones were high on the ceiling which looked like if they were under the night sky, many brightly colored star watching down on them. Luxis and even Zoroark despite her unknown fear were awestruck by the cave's beauty, but Zoroark quickly remembered why they were there as she patted Luxis's shoulder. Luxis looked around, seeing only one path ahead of them.

They followed that path seeing countless crossroads and paths blocked by metal barred gates, only one path to keep them going as Luxis pondered why is Zoroark so fired up about the outbreak, how is she related to it and why? Along the way, Zoroark got captivated by a huge crystal floating a few inches off of the ground as it's white light was shining brightly, though bearable enough to look at it, a few smaller ones joined it's floating space. "Beautiful isn't it?" Zoroark looked at Luxis who was standing beside her.

"You know something, Suoecra is the one who created these crystals. When it released it's power some areas in the world got distorted, this is one of those areas, these crystals don't have it's evil energy but has it's own energy derived from the twilight, to think that Souecra was able to create something so beautiful as this, that is why I think that everything deserves a chance…" Luxis said calmly but Zoroark unbeknownst to him ignored every word he just said and is saying as he kept going.

She was utterly hypnotized by the crystal's embracing light still seconds later she snapped out of it, briefly looking at Luxis as he said "This power benefitted mankind and Pokémon, crystals like these are used in technology and a bunch of other things." Luxis finished, looking at Zoroark walk away to her destination. Luxis was worried since he felt like if she was slowly tearing away from him but that thought got popped when a wild Drillbur a Brown mole type Pokémon emerged from the ground "Whoa, what the?" Luxis said surprised as he took a step back.

Zoroark quickly got in a battle stance, awaiting Luxis's command and removing her illusion. Luxis staggered not being able to say anything on time, the Drillbur attacked using it's shovel looking steel claws on each hand in futility since Zoroark dodged all of it's attacks, then jumping in the air kicking Drillbur away. Luxis thought for a moment she had used the move called Hi-kick. "How could she had learned that move?" he thought thinking of the possibility she did know the exact move which is only usable by fighting type Pokémon. Luxis then turned his head to look at the wild Drillbur, who was getting up, shaking his head before retreating underground, closing the hole he dug to escape right after. Zoroark was looking at the ground where she thought the Drillbur could come out of.

Luxis was behind her when he suddenly felt like hugging her, feeling a warm flow on his heart, but the fight with that Drillbur made them lose time, they had to get to route eight to find out what's going on, so he resisted the urge. Zoroarks seriousness got Luxis's worry higher, he wondered how strong theses Pokémon are, he would be willing to risk everything for Zoroark, even if it's to take a would be fatal hit for her, but things were still unclear so he just let the thought go. Once being able to see the exit, Zoroark suddenly sprinted to it, leaving Luxis behind "H-Hey wait!" Luxis said, running after her and managed to catch up, now running right behind her.

An unexpected surprise awaited them when something came crashing down with great force right in front of them, the impact made the ground shake as if a small earthquake was taking place, making Luxis fall on his butt. Zoroark retained her balance, shockingly looking at what appeared to be a big boulder with a few red crystals, but as the dust settled it revealed itself to be a Bouldor, a stone Pokémon with a small resemblance to a spider, it's red crystals which grow out of it's body glowed ominously as it's eyes that is on the center of it's body, looking like a yellow colored eye sockets, stared at them. It attacked right after focusing on Zoroark, chucking a stone from it's own body. Unable to move due to still being in shock she got hit on the chest almost knocking her back, but just merely pushed her "Zoroark!" yelled Luxis upon seeing her get hurt, it did not cut her or anything but by the look on her face he could tell it hurt a lot.

He was just about to stand up and go to her aid when she suddenly ran up to Bouldor and used faint attack, but it didn't do anything to Bouldor as she kicked it and it stand it's ground, but instead of countering Zoroark as she was open for an attack, Bouldor used iron defense, it's body hardening and turning into sleek metal, for some reason Zoroark grinned, dodging an incoming boulder. Dark aura focused on her claws as she dodged the boulder, she then jumped in the air and with a slash she released a shockwave that threw the Bouldor crashing through a wall.

When Luxis and Zoroark went to check if the attack worked, they saw that the Bouldor was unconscious. Luxis wondered why would the Bouldor ambush them like that? "it seems it was guarding the exit, like a gatekeeper or something." Luxis said as he stayed looking at Bouldor. Zoroark nodded in agreement. Luxis now wondered why would it be guarding the exit, there is no reason to, or was there? But his thought bubble was popped as he saw something flying right at him, catching it right before it hit his face. "Huh?" He looked around trying to find who threw it.

Zoroark poked his shoulder then pointed at the Drillbur they encountered earlier. It smiled then burrowed its way underground a second after. Zoroark was looking at whatever Luxis was holding. He noticed and saw that it was a diamond or mineral of some kind engraved with an emblem that resembled a dragon, it glowed a dark orange and made Luxis feel weird, saying "What is this?" Zoroark began to poke it curiously. Luxis was about to put it away in his pack but unfortunately remembered he left it at home. "Dang it, I forgot to bring my book bag.." Looking at Zoroark, he said to her "You ok?" Looking at her chest and glad to see no cuts or bruises on her at all, then Zoroark nodded letting out a soft "Ark" which Luxis took as a yes. "That's good." Luxis said.

Finally out of the cave Zoroark returned to being a Mienshao right before exiting the cave, they were just a few minutes away from route 8, they hurried down the mountain trail and upon reaching the lightly forested route eight they were too late no sign of Pokémon or people, only a blood scarred battleground, Luxis, looking at the broken trees and other debris such as broken weapons said "We're too late, it seems they're gone." Still in Mienshao form, Zoroark looked down disappointed, while Luxis sat down in front of a claw-marked tree.

Zoroark walked to him saddened "It was a waste of time, they left nothing for us to follow them." Luxis said knowing they could have saved lives but failed, that thought stayed heavy on Luxis's mind until Zoroark said "Mien..." Luxis looked around thinking there was another Pokémon but looked at Zoroark which he forgot was in Mienshao form. A cold wind blew through the trees as Luxis felt sorry for Zoroark.

* * *

And that is all for this chapter, Zoroark seems to be very strong, and msterious, why did she want to get to the outbreak on time, and what makes forbidden pokemon so special? Well in the next chapter ou will find out and i managed to get her back from the ruins. She got lost and.. *looks around* where did she go..? I didnt close the portal before she got in did i? *Zoroark pouncs on my from behind and giggles as im on the floor under her* ouch.. well i guess you could post a review or something, i need to know if i made any bloopers or if i could make a certain aspect better on the story. Zoroark? Can you get off me now? *she sticks her tongue out as she sits on my back* Meh.. seems im stuck here..


	8. Chapter 2 part 4

**Hey, it's been a while since i updated this story, thing is not having much time on the pc, plus writting the other story i kinda forgot bout this one XP well, it also seems like the other one, though a bit short and not many chapters is more popular than this one. Must be the power of lemons :3 .  
Well this story will not have lemons by the way, but it will have romance and such. Well, on with the story, oh and i do not own pokemon, only this story and my oc's.  
*****Zoroark tries to pounce on me but i dodge* Sorry not this time :3 *she sticks her tongue out at me and walks away* * i follow her and pet her cheek softly making her smile and murr* Time to continue the story then. Cute.**

* * *

"This wasn't a complete waste of time, since we were together in this." Luxis said as Zoroark reminisced of the moments spent in that cave. Zoroark faintly smiled then looked at Luxis before saying "Mien, Mienshao." in a more spirited tone. Luxis now stroking her back softly, opened his mouth about to speak when Zoroark Moaned out "Mien~!" in a almost seductive, surprised way which silenced him completely as he looked at her. Noticing her illusion was fading away as he was petting her, he then realized he was petting her butt. For a few moments he stayed rooted in the spot, still touching her plump black furred butt before taking his hand back. Looking up at Zoroark, she was blushing a bright red, smiling shyly.

Speechless, Luxis felt both stupid and embarrassed as he quickly looked away from her, but by the way she moaned meant she liked it. Zoroark touched her butt where he did, then sat down beside him, still blushing brightly. Unable to speak for a minute he cursed in his mind due to his bad luck. Looking at Zoroark he said in a low voice. "Sorry about that, I did not mean to." She just smiled before suddenly nuzzling his neck which was not the reaction he expected though he thought that meant she forgave him. Getting up and stretching a bit, Luxis said "It would be a good idea to head back now." when Zoroark got up and hugged him from behind. Luxis began to blush lightly, saying "Zoroark." He almost told her what he feels for her but chickened out.

After heading out they arrived at the stone bridge as night crawled over the sky as a cooling light fog was present "Kinda creepy don't you think?" said Luxis, feeling uneasy and feeling a sense of menace. Zoroark responded saying "Zoroark" looking around, feeling uneasy as well. Halfway through the bridge they saw three guys loitering around the side of the bridge. Luxis, hoping that they could pass unnoticed by the thugs but as they were just about to pass by them, the bald one pointed at Luxis and said "You're Luxis Valentine right? I got word you beat Mycah, that's not good, so I am here on behalf of him to teach you a lesson." Luxis instantly recognized the bald guy, he was the one he bumped into before when passing through the bridge to route 8, but had no idea who were the other two who walked to the bald one's side.

The bald one was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans, while the one with the drooping afro sniggered taking his hand from his leather jacket's pocket. The third member was serious and grimaced face the whole time wearing the exact style of clothes as the leader, but had spiky hair and a small scar on his chin. Luxis grinned briefly since Mycah sended thugs after him and said "So the coward couldn't show his face." he said darkly, giving the weird diamond to Zoroark to hold. Somehow feeling overconfident and daring, Luxis said "Zoroark you stay out of this one, it's m turn to protect you." Luxis thought he sounded cool as he looked at the thugs. Zoroark smiled, confident in Luxis. "Lets make this a hand to hand fight." Luxis said as the bald guy sneered saying "That's more like it, saves us the trouble of fighting that Zoroark over there."

Luxis waited for him to make the first move. The bald guy moved in, and reading his movements Luxis kicked him on the throat just as he got close enough, knocking him flat on his back he hold on to his neck as he coughed. The other two launched on Luxis and seeing this, Zoroark was about to step in but did not as Luxis dodged the spiky haired guy's punch and blocked the other guy's attack, Luxis used this moment to do a low kick and knock down the one with the afro but the spiky hair guy got to punch him in the stomach. The bald and afro dude got up and the bald one ran to Luxis, and before getting hit again, Luxis hit the afro dude under the chin with a knee kick, knocking him out but was caught of guard by the bald guy, who brutally punched Luxis in the face, knocking him down on the floor.

The punch didn't hurt much but the force was enough to knock him down. Rolling backwards, Luxis got back on his feet and got into a fighting stance before the other two ganged up on him. The spiky haired guy failed to grab Luxis who managed to grab hold of the bald guy's shirt, then kneeing him multiple times in the stomach, but let go as he felt the instinct to move, and it was because the spiky haired dude was about to land a blow on the back of his head but instead landed a knock out punch to the baldy and breaking his nose. Luxis grinned finding it funny then said "He is really going to be mad at you when he wakes up." The spiky hair did a spin kick since Luxis was distracted but managed to block even though he managed to hurt his arms with the kick's force, then Luxis dodged a swift roundhouse kick by jumping and then grabbed the guy's face and kicked his leg, sweeping him off balance, and still having a hold on his face, Luxis slammed his head against the ground merely knocking the spiky haired guy out.

Luxis's arms still throbbed from the guy's kick, he walked to Zoroark rubbing his arms. He thought he looked cool in the fight at least he hoped he did. "All done." His arms increasing in pain though managed to slide in a smile. "Zoro..Zoroark." She said as she rubbed Luxis's arm softly. "thanks." Said Luxis, briefly looking back to make sure the other guys were out. "I bet you didn't think I knew how to fight did you?" Said Luxis braggingly, Zoroark looked at him with a tricky look on her face but just walked ahead and Luxis followed.

They reached the neighboring Rina town, a small town where it seems as if time has stopped there. The darkness of the town was broken only by the oil lanterns hanging and lit by the houses and the few lampposts that let a gloomy light on the dark town. Kind of lost they walked down a dimly lit street. Luxis saw a balcony area near the plaza and walked towards it, now at the edge of the balcony he and looked at a mountain on the other side of the rift. Zoroark followed and looked at him as he gazed on the full moon floating above the mountains, she then got distracted by it as well as the mountains looked a cool bluish color. Luxis forgot about everything while looking up at the sky, until Zoroark came to his mind in which he said "Zoroark." Mustering to say it, what he felt for her he said calmly "You are a very important person to me, Zoroark."

She looked at him curiously and wide eyed as if she knew what he'd say. "I am glad we walk together like this under the moonlight.." He stopped there thinking to himself "This is way too cheesy, what the heck am I saying… I should just say it. I hope it works." Luxis stayed quiet afterwards, Zoroark giggled a bit, then smiled widely, getting close to him and hugging him, Zoroark stayed looking up at him cutely as he put his hands around her. She murred softly, her hands sliding off of him as she straightened up, moving her face up to his, closing her eyes as she moved in for a kiss as Luxis leaned his face towards hers, however Luxis saw a shadow of something go into an open metal gate that lead to what seemed to be underground. Curious and for some reason threatened he went towards it saying "What was that?" upon reaching it, they saw it led to the aqueducts.

Luxis thought "Why would they leave this gate open, and now that I think about it, I'm sure it was closed.. He decided to leave it alone after turning to look at Zoroark who looked annoyed. Luxis said "Lets go home then." Zoroark nodded lightly, following him as they went down the dim lit road unaware that something was following them. But Zoroark spotted it, pointing at it as it flew ahead of them into the forest. Luxis saw it in relief seeing that it was a Butterfree, a purple butterfly Pokémon with diamond clear wings and big orb like eyes. They got creeped out by it as it was letting off a dark pollen from its wings.

Luxis thought it could be a forbidden Pokémon so he decided to follow it saying "Come on let's go." They chased it around the forest until getting lost and losing sight of it amidst the thick foliage of the trees. Looking around for any sign of it, Luxis said "I didn't see where it went, did you?" Zoroark also looking for it, looked at him and shook her head. Luxis said hating his turn of bad luck "Just great… well, let's try to find a way out of here and head home." Not knowing the way back they ventured into the forest hoping to get lucky and find a way out eventually. Walking though a trail of endless trees in the darkness of the night they stumbled into a water utility plant, meaning there must be a town nearby.

"finally!" Luxis said in relief, both of them looking up at the fortress like building which spewed water endlessly into various drain pipes as the giant Dewott statues [Dewott is a type of small bipedal humanoid otter that has two shells on each leg it uses as weapons] that gushed water from their mouths into some deep canals. They walked around looking for a dirt trail or road to lead them to town. While looking they heard the voice of a young man yelling out "Hey, you there don't move!" The voice came from a young man wearing a blue, water type security padded armor, meaning he was a guard who worked 's heart skipped a beat from the scare the guard gave him as well as Zoroark who got close to Luxis holding on to him, one hand on her chest.

"So you two are the ones responsible for that insect Pokémon wrecking havoc around here!" Luxis gave him a confused look, not knowing what the guard was talking about, he never had any Pokémon with him until he met Zoroark "You two are under arrest!"

The guard quickly send out five Pokémon: a Dewott whose blue fur looked dark, a whooper, a balloon looking sea lion Pokémon, a piplup, a small cute blue penguin with a white face and chest, and two vicious Basculin, a big piranha type Pokémon with blue colored lines on their bodies. Nothing made sense, there was no sign of any Pokémon causing trouble and Luxis only has Zoroark as a friend not as a Pokémon bound to it's Trainer. Could the dark Butterfree be responsible for this? Luxis thought, seeing Zoroark in a Fighting stance already. But heavily outnumbered.

Luxis tried to reason with the guard saying "Wait! We are not-" "I don't want to hear it! So don't even think about trying to escape!" The guard interrupted angrily. Both his Dewott and Piplup jumped on top of the heads of each statue and somehow made the water gushing from the statues' mouths stop. Portions of the ground lowered down, sinking deeper as water filled it's gaps, they were surrounded by a maze of deep canals. Luxis thought there must be a switch or something that can stop or continue the flow of the water as he looked up at the statues, he was trying to quickly think of a plan as it was impossible to run away. He looked at Zoroark and said "Zoroark I'm going to need you to distract them, I will try to close the flood gates so we can run."

Zoroark smiled, focusing demonic energy on her claws as the other two jumped off the statues and into the fray. Unfortunately for Luxis's plan, Dewott landed in front of it, watching him closely. Luxis thought of probably befriending him but seeing Zoroark just barely dodge her opponents attacks just as they started shooting a barrage of highly pressured water shots.

Luxis sprinted towards the Dewott who used water gun, shooting a stream of high pressure water capable of destroying a concrete wall but Luxis ducked, running low enough to not get hit. Once getting pass the Dewott, he found himself stuck… How is he going to get on the top of a two story statue? There were no ladders or anyway to get on it except jumping or climbing it, which he could not do. He looked back as Dewott walked closer to him "Dang it what am I supposed to do now?" He said to himself.

* * *

Well that is it for chapter 2 part 4, the guard seems to have something against Luxis and Zoroark, and wont listen to reason, are his Pokemon the same way? and why would he be so agressive against those two? That could all be connected to that Butterfree and it's dark pollen. See you next time on Pokemon: dusk of a Nobody! *Zoroark pounces on me knocking me down again* Dang it.. *she nuzzles my neck and gets of me* *i sit up* that's better *She wiggles her but in front off me causing me to blush* It was an accident that time, i forgot the illusions arent real transformations... *tries to look away then she pounces on me and runs off giggling since she stole my mask* Hey D: *runs after her* Please review!


	9. Chapter 2 part 5

**Hi there everyone, i'm for now updating both stories from now on, and i am glad my stories have a lot of views, even though i havent got a review yet XP Well, i'll be posting the next chapter now.**

* * *

****

Unfortunately for Luxis's plan, Dewott landed in front of it, watching him closely. Luxis thought of probably befriending him but seeing Zoroark just barely dodge her opponents attacks just as they started shooting a barrage of highly pressured water shots. Luxis sprinted towards the Dewott who used water gun, shooting a stream of high pressure water capable of destroying a concrete wall but Luxis ducked, running low enough to not get hit. Once getting pass the Dewott, he found himself stuck… How is he going to get on the top of a two story statue? There were no ladders or anyway to get on it except jumping or climbing it, which he could not do. He looked back as Dewott walked closer to him "Dang it what am I supposed to do now?" He said to himself.

He looked towards Zoroark quick to see how she was putting up. She was getting worn out as she got slower, getting hit by one of the blasts that sended her flying a few feet but regained her balance landing on her feet. Seeing that gave him a desperate idea, he only had one chance, failing means getting capture, Zoroark being taken away, and possibly both of them ending up dead. He turned around to face Dewott and took a step forward, getting Dewott in a fighting stance, feeling threatened.

Luxis said arrogantly "Heh I bet your water gun isn't that tough, but it does look cool." Using the take and give method worked as Dewott turned it's head to the side, looking at Luxis from the corner of his eye. "I bet I can block it easily." Luxis said right before pinning Dewott down to the ground, he was unable to move but struggled good enough to be able to break free if Luxis did a mistake.

"What are you gonna do now? I thought you were stronger than this. Luxis got him annoyed that Dewott started charging a full power water gun attack. Luxis placed his left hand on Dewott's cheek, petting it softly saying "Thanks for the help!" cheerfully as he closed his eyes waiting for the water gun's impact and hoping his bones will remain intact. Dewott blushed, liking it, but was unable to stop the attack and shot Luxis right on his chest. Luxis felt a great surge of pain hit his chest as he flied upwards above the statue landing right beside it's pointy ear, which by luck he didn't land directly on it.

He was Gasping for air that did not came for a while as a searing pain got his chest. After the pain got from being so bad he couldn't move to being resistible he managed to stand up, one eye closed and panting heavily, he saw a weird, blue, square pedestal, there was no doubt it was the switch, now to see if it works. He stomped on it hard, as a click noise was heard along with the sound of gushing water flowing from the statue. Dewott looked away from the statue, still blushing as the guard looked up at it, seeing Luxis. "What are you doing!? Bellowed the guard down below, his eyes looking too dark and sinister in which Luxis saw. The grounds rised halfway as the water ebbed as well but was still too deep and the gap was to wide to jump from. His chest hurting much less.

He saw that Zoroark had already knocked out whooper as its leg twitched, but Dewott went to Join the fray. Wanting to help Luxis was going to jump down, but stopped at the edge forgetting how high he was. At least the ground completely rised as the water level returned to normal. Without his help Zoroark has a chance of losing and getting badly hurt. He said to himself "Dang it, if I stay here…" He, despite his doubt decided to jump, He jumped down, doing a swan dive as the dragon crystal he kept in his pocket started to glow faintly as he landed on his feet, unharmed.

He thought for sure his legs would be hurting but for some reason he felt fine, not even his chest was hurting, which was weird, but what mattered was to help Zoroark, he ran to her pushing Dewott slightly saying "Thanks Dewott." Luxis was at Zoroark's side. Dewott looked away from Luxis, blushing slightly. Zoroark was exhausted as she panted heavily. "Ok, Zoroark use illusion to destroy the statue and then use night slash, ok?" Luxis said, and Zoroark getting what he meant.

Her eyes glowed red for a moment as one off the Dewott statues collapsed for no reason, a huge wave of water engulfed everything, but Luxis knew it was an illusion so he watched curiously at the inside of the flood as Zoroark used night slash, knocking all of the other Pokémon, then she kicked the guard who was left unconscious. Luxis was still curious to how it resembled hi-kick... Zoroark had reached her limit and even passed it as she was strained, falling to her knee, panting heavily, there was no time to think of how similar her attacks were with a fighting type, he ran to her, putting his hand on her back, stroking it softly and getting to eye level with her, looking at her face, He said to her "Are you alright?" in a worried tone, thinking she might be badly hurt,

Her eyes glowed red for a moment as one off the Dewott statues collapsed for no reason, a huge wave of water engulfed everything, but Luxis knew it was an illusion so he watched curiously at the inside of the flood as Zoroark used night slash, knocking all of the other Pokémon, then she kicked the guard who was left unconscious. Luxis was still curious to how it resembled hi-kick... Zoroark had reached her limit and even passed it as she was strained, falling to her knee, panting heavily, there was no time to think of how similar her attacks were with a fighting type, he ran to her, putting his hand on her back, stroking it softly and getting to eye level with her, looking at her face, He said to her "Are you alright?" in a worried tone, thinking she might be badly hurt, though she only had some bruises.

"Yes…" Zoroark responded when her panting eased. Luxis was relieved to hear she wasn't badly hurt as he leaned closer to her, saying "Tha-" He stopped there just realizing she just spoke to him, he felt a cold chill go down his spine hearing her soft, beautiful voice. "You can speak?" he said nervously as Zoroark nodded, saying "yes, I thought now was a good time to let you know.." She said in a shy depressed voice. Luxis didn't believe it at first but was excited by the fact she could talk, saying "That's amazing Zoroark!" Zoroark looked up at him, looking into his eyes and said in a more cheerful tone "Really? I thought it'd scare you.." Luxis smiled warmly, placing his hand on the back off her head, feeling her long hair, and stroking it.

"if you spoke to me when we first met, it would still be awesome, I'm not creeped out, so you don't have to worry about that." Luxis said to her in a soft voice. They both smiled, looking at each others eyes. "I actually thought it was possible that you could talk since you're not a normal Pokémon." His hand still stroking the back of her head, as he wanted to make her feel more comfortable.

Zoroark sat down on the grass, tire. Luxis stayed looking at her, thinking she looked cute sitting down cross-legged and looking at him. "Now I have something I need to tell you," Luxis's imagination took over, imagining themselves speaking out their feelings for each other, then kissing deeply but that dream bubble popped as she continued talking.

"It's about the forbidden Pokémon." Luxis felt down for that moment, wishing his daydream came true, but he paid attention anyways. "The Pokémon from route eight, those were from the forbidden grounds, but also servants of Souecra. Souecra gives them power with the magic markings on their bodies." Then is Zoroark with Souecra? Luxis hoped that thought would stay as a thought as he kept listening.

"That world is kill or be killed.. I wanted to get out of that world.. Luxis thought Souecra was defeated by the Hero, but Zoroark brandishing its mark it means it survived all these years. "Souecra was sealed in the body of the remaining hero's body. The last hero, Keith was mortally wounded in the battle, he could not defeat Souecra in his condition, so he sealed it in his body, hoping he could take it down with him…but when his soul left his body, Souecra healed the shell left behind, but is still trapped in it, in the forbidden grounds."

Luxis was listening to the story, extremely interested in it. "So, Luxis, in other words if Souecra destroys the seal on the hero's body, the twilight barrier will be broken and Souecra will regain it's true power. Though I do not know how it plans to break the seal… but it does." But she did not say how and why did she betray Souecra and get out of that world.

Luxis asked "And that is the reason you came to this side?" Zoroark looked down, hesitant but said "No.. I came here because I wanted to escape. I was once one of Souecra's followers, I'm corrupted by it's power.. It was until I was given the mission.. To massacre humans- the outbreak.." Luxis could not believe what he just heard. Zoroark was a servant of the demon Pokémon who seeped half of the world into ruin…. But he did not care, it didn't matter, she just wanted freedom and even risked everything by not killing people like she was ordered to.

Luxis sat right next to her, feeling sorry for her. He did not know what to say as he looked at her. Zoroark saddened to tell him the full truth about her past said "Also.. I wanted to find a human who would help me find a way to stop Souecra.. Someone I could trust, that's why I followed you. But now I wonder if you trust me.. Now that you know my past."

Luxis didn't care if she used to be or still was the enemy, he still trusted her from the very beginning, and still does. He said "You think I don't trust you? So what if you were with Souecra. You aren't anymore, you aren't black hearted, and even if you were, I'd still trust you… And like I said before, you are the only person I trust." in a gentle voice as he softly felt her shoulder with his hand.

Zoroark smiled at him, having her spirits lifted by his words. But a question lingered in his mind in which he had to know "So who ordered the outbreak?" He said in a almost whisper as he massaged her shoulder. She looked at him saying "Souecra hates humans, it has seen all the terrible things they do to each other… and Pokémon, that made the change from just being the counterpart of Arceous to a demon Pokémon filled with hate, even more now that its imprisoned in the body of a human."

Luxis couldn't help but to think of Mycah, and the gang he fought earlier, saying out loud "But not all humans are like that." Zoroark nodded saying "That's what I believe in too. Souecra has become obsessed with its so called justice. That's why I need your help, Luxis."

He smiled and said "Well, count me in, I'm not letting anybody hurt you." As Luxis stood up, feeling his legs start to go numb Zoroark smiled. "Now, before we go I need to tell my brother and the others ill be gone for a while….."

He had second thoughts of telling his family since they'd react in a extreme way. "Maybe ill leave a note better." Zoroark asked "Why is that?" finding it a bit odd. Luxis answered by saying "My family can overreact heheh…" as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, alright then." Zoroark said as she smiled gleefully. "Well, I do need to get my stuff before we head to the forbidden grounds and stuff.

But right now we should find a place to rest." Thinking she must be tired from the battle, he did not want her to strain herself anymore than she did. Zoroark nodded, then embracing Luxis tightly and extremely close that their noses touched. Luxis was dumbstruck on what to do next as he didn't expect her to do that but enjoyed the moment none the less as he looked into her beautiful red eyes, both blushing together. "Thanks you, Luxis." Zoroark said emotionally as if she was about to cry at any moment. After a few seconds, she hastily licked his cheek after leaning to his lips, making him think she was going to kiss him.

Luxis did not say anything afraid he would say nonsense as he daydreamed until Zoroark said as she was on the dirt road "You coming?" She gestured him to follow. Luxis snapped out of it, embarrassed and in a state of small panic "O-Of c- yes." He said nervously as he quickly walked to her as she smiled, seemingly having fun teasing him.

After walking a safe distance from the water plant, Luxis sat in front the base of a tree, hoping he could get Zoroark to rest since she seemed to want to continue though exhausted. He looked up at Zoroark and said "This is a good spot, right?" With a nod, Zoroark said "Good" and as she sat down on the grass in front of him he suddenly sensed a burst of menace.

He looked around searching for whom or what could be causing such a feeling when he had a vision of a blurred but bloody image of Zoroark. He felt his instinct reach a breaking point as the feeling of menace made it feel as if death was holding his blade against Zoroark's throat. He quickly pushed her away not thinking of anything but what he saw, purely acting upon instinct.

Seconds later a huge, thick branch from the tree they were underneath broke off crashing down right where Zoroark was seconds ago. Zoroark stayed staring at the log like branch as she said "H-how did you?" confused and frightened as she now stared at Luxis. "I forgot to tell you but… I have the sixth sense..." He said seriously. "So you..?" Zoroark asked even more confused. "Yep." Luxis responded knowing she was going to say that since it was obvious. Luxis thought, by the way Zoroark was looking at him, that he was crazy. He did not want to tell her that secret until he knew he could say it without scaring her off, and now was the worst possible moment. Zoroark stood up, not looking at him as she sat under another tree.

* * *

**And that as you say is that, seems Luxis is not an ordinary human either, plus what is that dragon mark stone he has? And Zoroark likes to tease yes :3 *nods and looks at her as she lays on her back and murrs at me*well til next chapter.. Zoroark keep acting cute like that, its cute *chuckles***


	10. Chapter 2 part 6

**Hello sorry for the incredibly long absence, with college stuff, my bro and sis using the pc for homework, and me having to draw commissions i hhad forgoten to write here ^^u Well, hopefully i get to upload chapters often again from now on, and wthouth further delay, chapter 6 is coming your way!**

* * *

After walking a safe distance from the water plant, Luxis sat in front the base of a tree, hoping he could get Zoroark to rest since she seemed to want to continue though exhausted. He looked up at Zoroark and said "This is a good spot, right?" With a nod, Zoroark said "Good" and as she sat down on the grass in front of him he suddenly sensed a burst of menace. He looked around searching for whom or what could be causing such a feeling when he had a vision of a blurred but bloody image of Zoroark. He felt his instinct reach a breaking point as the feeling of menace made it feel as if death was holding his blade against Zoroark's throat. He quickly pushed her away not thinking of anything but what he saw, purely acting upon instinct.

Seconds later a huge, thick branch from the tree they were underneath broke off crashing down right where Zoroark was seconds ago. Zoroark stayed staring at the log like branch as she said "H-how did you?" confused and frightened as she now stared at Luxis. "I forgot to tell you but… I have the sixth sense..." He said seriously. "So you..?" Zoroark asked even more confused. "Yep." Luxis responded knowing she was going to say that since it was obvious. Luxis thought, by the way Zoroark was looking at him, that he was crazy. He did not want to tell her that secret until he knew he could say it without scaring her off, and now was the worst possible moment. Zoroark stood up, not looking at him as she sat under another tree, Luxis slowly walked to her, and wondered if she got hurt.

He checked on her his worry of her being hurt left but not the worry of what she thinks of him. "Are you hurt?" He asked pointlessly, Zoroark responded saying "No. I'm ok. It's pretty neat that you have the sixth sense, though I'm scared to think what would have happened to me if that thing fell on me.." Luxis knew she was asking what he saw, and he did not want to lie or keep anything away from her so he truthfully said "I saw…. You dead, though it was blurry so.." An awkward moment of silence unnerved Luxis as he remembered the fear he felt when he saw her lifeless, that she'd be gone, that he could not protect her..

He decided to sit down beside her regretting he said what he said. Zoroark stood up, Luxis looking up at her thinking he creeped her out, but then she sat on his lap as he placed his hand on her back as he asked curious "You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" She responded by saying "Of course not, silly." She giggled, closing her eyes for a moment.

Luxis felt relieved but also felt like something was filling his heart. "You saved my life, and you risked yours, you could have gotten killed instead." She laid her hand on his shoulder, getting more comfortable by cozying against him, her body on his. She then said "I… Thank you, Luxis." She leaned closer to him, narrowing her eyes seductingly as Luxis looked into them, leaning his face closer to hers, their lips close to touching as he thought this was it, that they were going to kiss, but this time, Zoroark chickened out, kissing his cheek shyly. Luxis's heart which was feeling alive, calmed down as he got disappointed but liked it a lot though.

In his mind he said "Dang it, one of us had to get shy!" but he was ok with that since it was a lovingly deep kiss, feeling the hole in his chest fill up. She was the only person he cared about so he couldn't bear to see the vision he had stuck in his head like a nightmare that repeats itself, she was the only person he could trust, and had feelings of affection for. She cuddled up against him without saying a word. Luxis looked at her thinking she looked cute doing that as she fell asleep. Luxis on the other hand stayed awake to make sure nothing happens but eventually, he shut his eyes for a moment and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Wow, i forgot the chapter finishes after this, should have added it to the other one so it wont be short, oh well, tomorrow i'll try to post another chapter, and be doing it often hopefully *Zoroark slaps me with a magikarp* *i look at her* why did you fish slap me?! *she looks down and lets the magikarp down* **

**Me: N-no don't take it like that, sorry.**

**Zoroark: It's it's alright.. *she stays looking down* *i hug her gently and pet her back**Zoroark hugs bk and smiles before licking my cheek***

**Zoroark: Murrr~**

Me: Sorry bout that, just unexpected. *we both let go*

Zoroark: It's ok *she giggles*

Me: Well it's time to go. *starts walking out of the forest*

zoroark: Okie but i'm fish slapping you again later! *she follows*

***The magikarp flops on the grass*  
Magikarp: ... [I'm gonna kill you all when i evolve Kyahahahah... w ]**


	11. Chapter 3 part 01: Fate's awakening

**Hey, so, now my connection is good during the day, though at night it leaves, but enough of that, now here is a event, anyone who wants a pokemon aded to the story just say it in a review the name of the pokemon and even short bio of it, and if you are lucky it will become part of the story, though for now here is the new chapter:**

* * *

The next morning, Luxis woke up in a slight panic as he noticed he fell asleep, he quickly looked down at Zoroark, making sure she was alright and breathing. She was still asleep laying her head on his chest comfortably. He stroked her cheek softly as she slept but he then noticed that the dirt road they were following was not nearby as he looked to his sides. It would not be a good idea to wait things out in this forest any longer so Luxis gently moved her trying not to wake her up, though that seemed impossible anyways as he mounted her on his back, his arms under her legs as her arms were dangling across his chest, he began walking in hopes of finding a way out of these woods. while walking through the maze of trees he eventually reached what seemed to be some ancient ruins plaza, only a few buildings were seen through the trees, almost collapsed and covered in vegetation of plants and leaves.

Walking around these strange ruins made Luxis feel strange, like if these ruins held some sort of purpose. Zoroark opened her eyes and let out a short yawn beside Luxis's ear. "so you're finally awake, Zoroark?" Luxis said as he looked back at her as she was looking around curious to where they were. "Hey, where are we?" She asked looking down at Luxis just noticing she was being carried. "you? Why were you carrying me?" Luxis stopped near the middle of the plaza as he said "I didn't want to wake you up, though I am pretty tired from carrying you all this way so…" Zoroark blinked for a moment, Luxis lowered a bit as she got off of his back and stretched letting out a sigh after.

Luxis stretched as well, hunching over for a second afterwards. "We lost the way back where we rested, I started walking and managed to get here. It seems we are lost again…" Zoroark smiled and gently licked his cheek, making Luxis blush slightly. Luxis took one step closer to the middle of the plaza, making a ancient pedestal like statue emit glowing white light circle around it for a moment as a weird shine like noise emanated from it that frightened Zoroark who was the first to notice. Zoroark glared at it while Luxis analyzed it, looking at it carefully while walking towards it. Luxis recognized what the old stone monument was as he turn to look at Zoroark who was frightened by it. "Hey come here, Zoroark. Luxis said smiling, and Zoroark walked to him slowly, eyeing the stone, she asked "what is it?"

Luxis looked at the stone and said enthusiastically "This is a Arceus stone! The heroes used these stone to gain special powers from Arceous, the hero used this stone when it glows, meaning that Arceous wants to give him a ability, and its glowing now!" Zoroark got near it as well, looking at the runes inscribed on it and Zoroark said "Is it safe to use it? You're not gonna get hurt right?" Zoroark's ears went down slightly as she got worried. Luxis smiled and said "It's safe, plus I'll be more useful if i use the stone's power, right?" Luxis was excited at the idea of him having a new ability as well as worried since the stone hasn't been used in hundreds of years. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand onto the stone after hesitating for a moment as Zoroark watched waiting to see what happened.

Seconds passed and nothing happened at all, Luis opened his eyes to look at the stone as he did not feel any different. "What.. Did something happened?" Luxis asked as he took his hand back confused. "Zoroark, I didn't see anything happen-" Zoroark got interrupted as the stone shined again and repeated the same mysterious ring. Luxis then looked at Zoroark wondering if the Pokémon were able to use the stone as well as he said "Maybe you can use it." Zoroark looked at Luxis and said "You sure? ..I'll try then." Zoroark closed one eye as her hand neared the stone, and once she touched it the stone begin to glow white as both Luxis and Zoroark narrowed their eyes to look through its bright glow.

Zoroark's body got surrounded by snake like strands of light before the statue's glow disappeared and everything got as quiet as a grave again. Zoroark stayed still and blinked then looked at her body, seeing nothing different. Luxis looked at her then at the stone monument and said "Do you feel any different, Zoroark?" As he examined her body closely. Zoroark shook her head slightly as she then looked at Luxis, saying "No, I do not think so, do I look any different?" Luxis responded as he laid his hand on the stone and rubbed it slightly "You look the same I guess." Luxis walked away from the stone saying "That stone has not even been discovered by people yet, and we get to find it but it doesn't work. We really must have bad luck Heh." Zoroark smiled walking beside Luxis as he began to walk back into the forest.

"So you know where we are heading?" Zoroark asked as she looked at Luxis as she walked beside him looking as if she was enjoying being lost in the woods with him, or at least wasn't worried. "no.." Luxis said dispiritedly thinking of what to do. "It would be nice to relax here for a while, but we should find a way out." Zoroark said, admiring the forest's beauty along with the ruins trapped in it.

Then she Walked to Luxis and licked his cheek playfully before saying "Wanna walk then?". Luxis smiled and replied "Alright then." They then walked deeper into the brush of trees where light pierced though the gaps from the branches above as some wild Pokémon were out and about their business, the sound of the rustling leaves accompanied by the chirping of the bird types perched above. After a half an hour walk they managed to succeed in getting out of the forest, reaching one of the many planks of wood branching out to the pristine veins of water that scarred the land in front of them, inspecting the moss covered planks, Luxis thought it was safe to cross, then he and Zoroark thinking the same thing, looked at each other, knowing that there might be a town nearby.

Luxis looking at the many clear raging rivers said "Let's hope there is a town up ahead, Zoroark." After crossing the first few makeshift bridges they began to notice that they were so intricately connected, they were slowly getting lost again on the maze or rivers. "I think we are getting lost again.." Luxis pouted looking at the many bridges ahead. "Well, talking about the obvious won't help." Zoroark said carefully analyzing the different plains between the mountain caves right up ahead. "hmm, that's where I think we should go, I think." Zoroark said pointing to the only cave like trench between the rivers.

Considering the fact that a cave would get them into even more trouble, they decided to go to the trench and hope it did not lead to a cave like the other paths, while walking inside the trench, the salty smell of the ocean air was moving around the pillars sustaining the walls and part of the ceiling as waterfalls would be seen coming out of the walls and the border of the pillars. They both stayed sight seeing as they walked through the trench. "Ever since we started journeying together, we've been to some amazing places huh?" Luxis commented. Zoroark's bright red eyes shifted to Luxis who was beside her then she said though a bit staggeringly "Yes. And it's also enjoyable being with you, Luxis."

After that not another word was spoken, they kept walking, reaching a dead end for taking a wrong turn. "What? We went the wrong way.. Lets go back to the other exit." Luxis said, Zoroark chuckled and said "sometimes, you have a horrible sense of direction you know that?". Luxis just took his tongue out at her, and Zoroark grabbed it with two of her claws. Luxis tried pulling back his tongue but couldn't, instead saying " et go o hy tongue, com on." Zoroark let go of his fleshy muscle and giggled then said "using that might be useful one of these days hehe." she blushed slightly and turned away leaving Luxis thinking and confused like crazy mostly thinking of finding a town.

Almost at the end of the cave, though the holes on the walls they could see where the river ends and the ocean breeze scattered around the cave and brushing against their faces, relaxing them. Zoroark breathed in the ocean breeze, closing her eyes, letting out a soft exhale after. "This world is wonderful not as dark ambiented as the forbidden grounds." Zoroark said in a soft hypnotic tone. Luxis curious of how this dark world is, asked "So, the Forbidden grounds is different from this world?" Zoroark's eyes few open and looked at Luxis as if she said something horrible to him. She then looked back at the ocean and said, trying to change the subject "Yeah, this world is peaceful." Afterwards they finally found a road and from that road they reached Luxis's hometown Duster.

They have planned to sneak in Luxis's house and get his stuff before heading out on their adventure to stop Souecra from returning to the world of light they resided in. They were hiding behind a patch of bushes near the ever so quiet and boring house. The only problem was finding a way in without his family seeing them. Luxis would be locked away, and Zoroark might get hurt by them since she is a forbidden Pokémon. The worst threat would be his parents, his siblings not so much since Luxis could convince them to let him go, but he preferred to remain hidden from them. "So when are we going in? And I'm sorry for making you do this to your family, they must worry about you." Zoroark said, looking at Luxis as they hid behind the bushes. "Don't worry about it, it's worse if we let Souecra return, right?" Luxis said enthusiastically.

He did miss his family and the tasty food he used to eat with them, but what he did not miss was his life, always alone either drawing or pondering on his existence. He was glad he was with Zoroark, and excited that he was on a weird adventure that will likely get him killed. "Any ideas?" Zoroark commented after a few minutes. "No, the worst thing that could happen would be that my parents sees us, my mom can over react."

Luxis said, staring at the house thinking of a way to sneak in. "If my brother or sis see me, I can probably talk to them to get my stuff… we just need my pack some food and something else." Luxis said as that "something" was the strange Holy sword that looked like that of the Hero's he bought from a flea market years ago. Zoroark's ears perked up on the last sentence Luxis said.

Zoroark elbowed Luxis's arm softly and then asked "What is it?". Luxis just shook his head and changed the subject saying "Nothing, I have a plan now. Any ways you can use your illusions to help me get in and get out of there right?" Zoroark's ears went down for a moment before she looked up at the sky. She didn't want to tell him that invisibility illusions are not easy for her, especially if her target was far away. "How about we make ourselves invisible for a while? That is a good idea to me." Luxis thought about it, he thought the plan was good.. But he thought of how difficult it would be on Zoroark, he always thinked about how things affect her.

He looked at her while petting her head softly "How long can you keep us invisible?" He asked plainly, Zoroark looked down and her ears lowered as well as she said "For.. A while.." Luxis thought It was a bummer since it would be difficult to get out of there if they are caught. He didn't want her to get bummed for not being good at that illusion so he kept petting her head softly. "Well at least you're coming, right?" Luxis said kindly, Zoroark started to murr silently so he wouldn't hear. "So you're illusions can't work if you don't see your target?" He asked curiosity taking him.

She shook her head, looking at him then said "No it's jut that making us invisible is very hard, so I have to come with you." She then placed her paw on his shoulder and licked his cheek affectionately. Luxis chuckled feeling her wet tongue against his cheek "You're a licker aren't you" He said teasingly. He reached and softly scratched behind her ear as she smiled and blushed some, murring softly as she licked his cheek in affection. She then, still blushing a bit which Luxis thought was cute, walked behind him and placed both her paws on his shoulders.

Luxis was confused to why she was doing that and asked "What are you doing Zoroark?" Zoroark softly pushed her body against his for a moment, saying "It makes it easier if I'm touching you, I hope you don't mind." she said the last sentence teasingly, making a light blush appear on his face "W-well I don't mind, well, we should go in now." Luxis said as he focused to not blush. They entered the house unnoticed and unseen as they moved around the house like ghosts, not making a sound and completely invisible. Unfortunately the house was not very big, which if he bumps into someone it might blow their cover and mess things up. They were going to get Luxis's pack in his room, and right before taking a turn Luxis stopped and felt as if he dodged a bullet as Joe walked out casually, probably heading outside.

Zoroark's grip on his shoulders tightened, he hoped she wouldn't dig her claws in, as they carefully but quickly sprinted to the room as Joe yelled out "Angie! Mom's calling you!" Luxis could feel Zoroark's body against him as he grabbed his pack and it turned invisible, he was rather enjoying the moment as they waited for Joe to move away from the doorway.

After a minute or two Joe walked away calling Angie again. Right before moving Luxis something sharp start to poke his shoulders, Zoroark seemed to be getting more tense as she also pressed herself harder on his back. Zoroark whispered as a drop of sweat dripped down her neck "I can't keep us like this much longer.." Luxis couldn't believe time was already running out, he thought they'd have more time, so he decided to skip getting food and water, and just grab the sword on their way out. He knew Zoroark was reaching her limit. Luxis nodded, seconds later, feeling her big soft breasts pushed onto his back, making him blush slightly but feeling Zoroark's claws dig deeper into his skin and holding back a groan made him forget that.

"Ok.. But can you stop killing my shoulders with your claws?" He whispered to her keeping his voice down. Zoroark did as told and lessen her grip on his shoulders though it still hurt to not much of a difference. After passing by a large cabinet, Luxis quickly opened it and took something from it, stuffing it inside his bag fast so he can close the cabinets door before anyone notices. He sighed after looking around, Zoroark panting lightly as she was at her limit with her illusion and could give out at any moment. They got out of the house, right out the front door when the illusion instantly faded. Zoroark was panting breaking a sweat as Luxis felt weird like if someone was staring at him.

Joe and Angie stayed looking at their escaped brother with a stupid face, for a long moment everything was silent and still. Talk to them? Hell no, we're done here, Luxis thought as he moved his head slightly, signaling Zoroark to follow as he made a run for it with her. Luxis's crazy siblings gave chase to him but Joe got left behind, Zoroark saw Luxis's big sis still following them, so she casted one more illusion, making herself and Luxis fade away like the last time. They were now walking near a mountain pass near their house but far away enough to rest there. Zoroark was exhausted from doing the hardest type of illusion to her, plus all the running, meanwhile Luxis was panting lightly but didn't look tired at all, she wondered how he had so much energy. While walking Zoroark spotted a lake they passed by before reaching Luxis's house and ran to it.

* * *

**Well that is the true begginning of ou- their adventure, and now is when more secrets and unfortunate events will unfold as well as news friendships are made and the great curse it awakened from it's fated sleep. And i guess ill post a chapter of fate of two now as well, perhaps :3**


	12. Chapter 3 part 2: Unpresented Death

**Was actually planning on uploading this tomorrow, but seeing a review just got me inspired so i am writing it today. Plus the fact i drew a new Zoroark drawing also helped inspire, well i know i don't have to say this but, i do not own Pokemon, only the OC's and story. *looks around* And i have seen a Magikarp stalking me recently or my mind is not well.. *shrugs* Well here is the new chapter *a splashing sound is heard* Hm? **

* * *

Luxis seeing her run away, followed her, and said "Where are you going?" She reached the edge of the lake and looked at Luxis cutely. "Me thirsty." Luxis stood beside her and said "Oh ok." He ended up sitting at the edge as Zoroark was on her knees drinking from the lake. Luxis stayed Looking at the lake's clear water and began to think about something. After Zoroark had her fill she sat beside Luxis. "Was so thirsty from running" She giggled thinking about what happened at the house, licking her lips afterwards. Luxis just smiled, and kept thinking, what would his family think if they knew that he was possibly in love with a Pokémon?

They already thought he was weird, being anti social and all, even more of the fact that even with his family he does not talk to often which would mean that.. They- He stopped thinking about that, and looked at Zoroark who was leaning back a bit, looking at the clear sky, smiling. Luxis started petting her head again, feeling his fingers run through her soft hair. Zoroark smiled at him as she was being pet, her eyelids lowering a bit . "How cute." Luxis said softly, and he petted more of her head softly making a murr escape her lips.

Luxis chuckled and said "You like it don't you?" She had her crimson eyes nearly closed as he was petting her lovingly, as she said "Yes, it feels nice, my head is one of my weak spots~" Luxis kept running his fingers through her lustrous mane softly, Zoroark murring softly now which made Luxis's heart feel warm which spread to his insides, it felt good. He wondered what her other weak spots were… Zoroark's seductive murrs stopped when she asked quietly said "mm, pet my back~"

Luxis did as she asked and began stroking her black furred back making her murr louder. Luxis smiled at her. He couldn't believe how close they had gotten in such a short time. He nuzzled her cheek as he pet her back. She smiled and said " You goof, I wonder what you're thinking." She giggled and winked at Luxis. Luxis looked away blushing a little. "I can stop petting you, you know." Luxis said as he kept petting her back. Luxis began to space out looking at Zoroark and his hand went lower to her lower back which was shaded with a darker and slightly thicker fur, as she murred loudly. Luxis did not notice his hand fall lower and was touching her butt. Zoroark reacted by Blushing and letting out a silenced moan.

Zoroark's blush became more noticeable as she felt his hand groping and rubbing deeply. Luxis noticed when she let out a small moan like the time she was in Mienshao form. Luxis said "I-I didn't know, sorry again!" Luxis pulled his hand away. Zoroark still blushing said "Why did you stop?" Luxis wide eyed responded "What?". "My back, pet me?"

Luxis sighed in relief when he heard her say that.. Even though he did not mind petting her butt. Zoroark closed her eyes and quietly said as if trying not to let Luxis hear it "Thanks, Luxis." After that she moved over closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder as Luxis rubbed her back making her murr once more as she closed her eyes. After 30 minutes of bliss, Zoroark opened her eyes upon hearing something. Luxis kept petting her even though he was starting to doze off, but was widely awake after Zoroark sprung up and looked around alarmingly.

Luxis asked "Hey, what's wrong? Hello?" Zoroark did not say a word but stayed still listening. Luxis could hear the sound of a battle. A battle that was being fiercely fought nearby.

"Is that.. A battle?" Luxis asked. "Yeah, it's coming from high in the mountains, there!" Zoroark pointed to the end of the trail leading to the mountain. Luxis thought: We have to climb all of that to get to fight? Oh man…: "Well, let's go check it out then." Luxis suggested uneagerly though his gut instinct gave him a bad feeling, he hoped it was a normal battle with no Forbidden Pokémon as they quickly followed up the mountain trail following their ears. When they reached a wide open area on the mountain side, they were witnesses to a furious battle between a Darkrai-a Ghost looking Pokémon, with a black shadow like body, his head covered in a ghostly, misty substance looking like its hair which covered one of it's bright blue eyes.

It also has a red spiky growth around it's neck, his shoulders looking as if it were letting out energy out of his dark body, it's hands with red claws, it had no legs, so it floated, and was also looking as if it was wearing an old ripped black cloak like the one Zoroark had.

The Darkrai's opponent was a wild Arbok- a serpent type Pokémon with purple scales on almost all of its body where the pattern on its chest shows, it seemed it was at a disadvantage against the Darkrai, covered in a few bruises. "Wow, so that's a Darkrai.."

Luxis muttered amazed to find a rare Pokémon. "Wait, look out!" Luxis yelled out as a Shadow ball hit a wall near them creating an explosion. They moved out of the way and hid themselves behind a wall of two big boulders. "That was too close.." Zoroark said as she put her paw over her chest. Luxis chuckled nervously and patted her head. "Hopefully we can watch from here." Luxis said as he peeked over the boulder to watch the battle continue. Zoroark followed poking her head out of the boulders to watch. Luxis whispered "I wonder why they are fighting. And how come a Darkrai is in this area?"

Luxis looked at Zoroark after she stayed quiet for a while, she was too focused on the fierce battle to hear what he was saying. Luxis put his attention on the battle just as Darkrai was holding a Shadow ball, he flinged it at Arbok as the Darkness covered sphere got bigger but only to have Arbok suddenly vanish, moving out of the way at high speed right before it hit it. Even though the Arbok moved fast it was easy to tell it was worn out. Then suddenly a cloud of dust was lifted after the sound of an explosion, Luxis and Zoroark were almost knocked off their feet by the impact of the explosion.

"what the heck?!" Luxis said as both him and Zoroark were looking around to see who caused it. Luxis then saw a crater left from where the explosion must have came from. "No way.." He said. Zoroark looked at the crater and noticed as well that is where the shadow ball had hit. "S-such power..!" Zoroark said shaking. Luxis then said while looking at the two Pokémon again" We better stay out of sight for now." Zoroark nodded still shaking. "Zoroark, can you tell me what they are saying?" Luxis asked as he watched the Darkrai destroy a chunk of the mountain side with another shadow ball.

Zoroark shook her head and said "They aren't saying anything, they are just fighting." Luxis thought it was weird, why would a powerful Pokémon pick a fight with an Arbok, maybe one of them is a forbidden Pokémon? After dodging the series of Shadow balls thrown at it, Arbok countered by using "Acid" Spraying a shot of purple colored acid at the Darkrai. Darkrai deflected the attack with it's bare hand, using his dark energy to prevent the acid from making contact.

Darkrai quickly used "Dark void" charged up a crimson and black orb of energy onto it's hand and fired it, hitting the Arbok point blank, getting it enveloped in a black bubble which vanishes soon after. The Arbok falls to the side, eyes closed. Luxis was about to walk up to it until he saw it float towards Arbok and muttered something, the only thing Luxis or Zoroark could hear was "This is the punishment you deserve for killing him." Then black energy started engulfing the Arbok, looking down at it. Luxis saw the intent to kill in Darkrai's eye.

Fortunately the Nightmare Pokémon flied high into the sky and disappeared in the clouds, giving Luxis the chance to see if he could help the sleeping Arbok. They ran to it just as it started squirming in pain due to the darkness swirling around it. Just as they got to it Zoroark pointed out some dreadful news "Wait, I think this one is from the Forbidden grounds. It has Souecra's energy." Luxis noticed on its chest a black heart-shaped rune and said "Oh, well this one is our enemy then." Luxis turned head to leave. Zoroark did the same and said "I wonder.. What the Darkrai said, it seemed as the Arbok killed someone close to it.." Luxis added "Maybe his trainer or something.." Luxis felt like something was wrong, he couldn't be as heartless as to just leave a Pokémon to die, the Arbok was not much of a threat to begin with.

Luxis changed his mind and got on his knees in front of the Arbok, and began to analyze it along with the dark energy. "Luxis? You're not going to try t o save the Arbok are you?" Zoroark said as she stared at Luxis. Luxis looked at her and said "I can't leave it like this, and besides if it attacks us we can handle it." "But.. Fine.." Zoroark said as she stood beside Luxis. After examining the Arbok he found out two things "She is going to die, the Darkrai did something to her, he didn't just use Dark void, I think it might have been a forbidden Pokémon too!"  
He said as he tried to touch the Arbok but the dark energy seemed to have shocked him. "Ow!" Zoroark then said "That's not good, he Darkrai was strong but why would it attack it's own kind?"

"I know, it doesn't make sense, but we got to little time before whatever it did kills her off."  
he said thinking of any way to save the Arbok. "You think normal medicine can help?" Zoroark suggested bringing Luxis's bag over to him. "No.. We need to find a way to calm her down and wake her up." Luxis said as he dug his hand in the bag. Zoroark, looking at the Pokémon as she suffered squirming in agony said "And you got anything that can do that?!" On the bright side Luxis was had experience working with medicines and healing Pokémon, took out a few potions, restorative medicines along with a revival herb mixed up with other restorative herbs.

"If I can make a vivid scent and mix it with revival herb it should work." He said. Zoroark looked at him strangely as he mixed the herbs and medicines into a empty potion container. "I didn't expect you to know so much about medicine. " Zoroark said wide eyed. Luxis worked fast and carefully trying not to do any mistakes as he said "Well, spending most of your time alone does give me a lot of free time heheh- Wah!" Luxis nearly dropped one of the phials but caught it on time. A few minutes later he finished concocting the modified Vivid scent as he gave it a little shake.

He looked at the unlucky Arbok who was getting weaker as she squirmed less, the pain being so great that a stream of tears went running down her cheeks.

"I hope I'm not too late" Luxis said as he sprayed the pinkish medicine on her scaly body then sprayed some on his hands which the liquid turned as clear as water. "Wait you got to rub the medicine on her? Didn't the dark energy hurt you last time?" Zoroark said giving Luxis a worried look. "Yes, but it just shocks me, I can resist it." Luxis said reassuringly, smiling faintly. He took a deep breathe and then positioned his hands over Arbok. The black energy started to look like it was trying to get attached to Luxis's hands as he touched her cheeks, groaning softly as the pain spread to his arms.

Zoroark had her claws on her face as Luxis clenched his teeth to resist the electrifying evil energy, he was softly stroking her face down to the rest of her slim, scaly body, not pulling his hands away for anything. As Arbok's squirms stopped, he noticed looking at her that she was calming down, and the black energy was slowly receding as well, though Luxis's arms were still under a lot of pain from the energy. In a few minutes the energy vanished though Arbok was still in nightmarish sleep. Zoroark's nose twitched upon catching a whiff of the scent coming from the medicine being smeared onto Arbok. Zoroark asked awkwardly "Luxis, what is.. That smell?"

Luxis looked at her and said "Oh, it's the medicine, the sweet scent is supposed to calm her down. And it's working heheh." Zoroark felt awkward, the more she breathed in that sweet scent the more relaxed she became as she watched him. She also felt something else, she felt more relaxed though also more.. Affectionate to Luxis. Meanwhile Luxis thought "I wonder if the secondary effects of the scent is getting to her, but she isn't too close so it shouldn't get to her much, I am worried that this one might get too affectionate after she wakes up." Luxis was almost done, he noticed she was starting to wake up as she was moaning softly and slowly opened her eyes.

A small blush appeared on her face as she felt her snake body being rubbed softly, though she got nervous when she noticed it was a human, though she stayed still moaning softly trying make it so no one would hear but Luxis was close enough to hear them but did not pay much attention to it. After he finally finished the medicine not noticeable neither on the Arbok or Luxis's hand but the scent still strong, Luxis said "You're awake, you should be alright now."

The Arbok just stared at him, blushing slightly still on the floor as still as a rock. Luxis was confused, she should move now that he took out the nightmare curse off of her. Zoroark poked his back making him look to see she was holding a paralyze heal a medicine container similar to the potion except color. Zoroark smiled then she said "Either the Darkrai or you paralyzed her, you divy." Luxis let out a small fit of laughter then looked at the Arbok who was staring at him and said "Oh sorry about that heheh."

He stroke the Arbok's cheek softly, she tried to nuzzle onto his hand but couldn't move much as she blushed a bit. Luxis used the paralyze heal on Arbok , letting her move once more, surprisingly the Arbok slithered back and threatened to attack at any moment, her ribs expanded showing her heart shaped rune on her chest while Zoroark growled at her, though was surprised that the Arbok would still fight them even after having her life saved by them.

Luxis tried to calm the Arbok down but did not get any closer than he needed to and said "Hey, it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you, just wanted to help you out." The aggressive snake did not attack, instead slithering away higher up the mountain. Luxis let out a sigh while looking down. "Why is it that I seem to drive Pokémon away, well there all the same I guess, they dislike me being around them…" Luxis started to think about his past, remembering how it felt to be forgotten and alone, making his heart feel heavy.

Zoroark put her paw on his shoulder reassuringly and said "At least I'm still with you, right?" She nuzzled against his cheek. Luxis now thought of the times he and Zoroark spend together, and smiled, turning to look at her cute face then said "Well, It's gonna take a miracle to get more Pokémon to help us."

He started petting Zoroark's head again as she said "Murr~ We have to try, Luxis." He nodded and looked around the mountain path before noticing that the area was unfamiliar to him. "Great, we got lost, AGAIN… Let's head up the mountain." Zoroark nodded and nuzzled his cheek, making him smile. As they began to travel up the mountain, Arbok as on a ledge watching them.

* * *

**They will have more dangers in the near future, in fact, we- i mean they wont be able to breathe not thinkiing if it will be their last breathe, a green haired bandit who stalks at them as they walk, the Arbok wondering on who's side she is on, and the sleeping evil, which was not to have been known on tha peaceful half of the world will rise up from it's tomb. **

**Me: Well i hope you liked this chapter, the fight was kind of short but as soon as i get the parts of my story which is on my notebook to my microsoft powerpoint document i will upload the chapters here sooner or later. *zoroark pushes the green haired bandit off the cliff instead of lightly touching him* Z-zoroark! Never mind, i guesss it will be a while for things to go up and running, he's still alive right? * i walk up to her and she looks down then nods* Good, though let's call an ambulance for him, he needs to get well.  
Zoroark: Yeah, he needs to practice jumping down his cliff anyways, but sorr down there! *she giggles softly then murrs when i pet her back***


End file.
